Am I Dreaming?
by DannyFan66
Summary: Niles & CC playing the game of love. Just another take of how they finally get together.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any of the characters of 'The Nanny.'

A/N Pretty much my all time favorite TV couple. I know it's a long time coming, but I really wanted to finally get the story out on paper. Well, I guess it's not really paper, but you understand…

**Am I Dreaming?**

**Chapter 1**

The Friday started at the Sheffield Mansion as most Fridays have lately, Niles serving breakfast to the family at the dining room table. Fran flies in wearing her fuzzy bathrobe and greets the family.

"Good morning, family!" Fran smiles at the kids and takes her seat.

"Good morning, Miss Fine. You seem in highs spirits this morning." Max Sheffield tried desperately not to sound too happy.

"Well, Val and I have a big party to hit tonight." Fran answered. "It should be loaded with eligible men."

Max frowned slightly behind his coffee cup. "I thought I gave Niles the evening off tonight?"

"You did, Sir." Niles answered.

Max looked from Niles to Fran and back. "They who'll be here with the children?"

"You mean besides their father?" Fran tossed out.

"Oh…right." Max nearly choked out.

"Relax, Mister Sheffield, all the kids have sleep-overs tonight. You really think I'd leave them alone with their father? What kind of nanny do you think I am?" Fran honked out her 'I'm kidding' laugh and Niles barely contained his grin.

"Hello hello!" CC chimed as she joined the family in the dining room. "Did I just hear that the house will be empty tonight?"

"Free for haunting, Grizella." Niles quipped as he 'dropped' her breakfast plate into its place in front of CC.

"Stow it Mr. Butterworth." CC sniped back.

Niles went back to the buffet and started clearing breakfast.

"Come on, kids. Better get out of the cross fire before you're late for school." Fran stood and ushered the children out.

"Max, we have a lot of work to get done on this show. It may be a good night to get it accomplished with the children and help out of the way." CC barely having started her breakfast watched as Niles took her plate. "Hey!"

"Sorry? I thought you were finished." Niles only turned for a moment before taking her plate into the kitchen.

Max stood. "I think you're right, CC. We can get a lot of work finished tonight. But we should probably get started first."

Sighing, CC stood and followed Max to the office.

LATER THAT NIGHT…

Max steps through the office door. "Sorry, CC. That took much…" He stops when he sees CC has fallen asleep on the sofa, waiting for him, again. Max sighs. "I can't leave her here." Max starts to call for Niles, not wanting to wake CC he steps out into the hall and closes the office door. "Niles!"

He gets no answer and tries again. "Niles!" Just then the front door opens and Niles comes in wearing jeans and a brown leather bomber jacket over his knit sweater. Max heads to the front door. "Niles, old man, how was your evening?"

"Quite peaceful, Sir." Niles answered as he hung up his jacket.

"Niles, old man. Could you join me in the office for a minute?" Max asked cautiously.

"Of course, Sir." Niles answered and followed as usual.

They get to the office and Max points to the sleeping CC. "We were working late and I got called away again. Could you take her up to one of the guest rooms, please?"

"Of course, Sir." Niles sighs. He bands down and easily lifts the sleeping CC who immediately wraps her arms around his neck.

Max leans in and whispers, "Don't worry CC, we'll get you all tucked in."

Niles rolls his eyes and starts out the door. "I like how we'll get her tucked in as long as I hoist her up the stairs."

"What?" Max turned and asked.

Whispering, Niles said. "Nothing, Sir."

Niles opens the door of the large guest room and easily manages to pull down the comforter of the bed before he gently lays CC down with a deep sigh.

CC stirred a little and whispered, "I love the way you smell."

Niles smiles a little, removes her shoes and pulls up the blankets. He turns to leave and then stops. He thinks to himself, _"I'll have said it even if she doesn't hear it." _He leans in, kisses her lightly on the forehead and whispers "I love you, CC."

CC stirs a bit and whispers, "Oh, Max…"

Niles is crestfallen and turns to leave.

CC sighs. "I'm in love with Niles."

Niles whips around to see if she's awake and could possibly have heard his declaration. He watches her for a few moments and a small smile crosses his face as he turns again and leaves the room practically running into Fran. "Miss Fine, excuse me."

"Niles? What are you doin' in the guest room?" Fran asked.

Niles just gave her 'the look' that says… 'the cow went out to pasture on the office sofa and I had to schlep her up here again.'

"Again?" Fran said? Niles nodded. Fran shook her head. "'Night, Niles." Fran continued to her room.

"Good night, Miss Fine." Niles looked back at the guest room door once more and left the hall.

* * *

The next morning well after breakfast, CC joins Max in the office. "Sorry I'm late, Maxwell. I wanted to go home, shower and change."

"It's no trouble, CC," Max started. "But as much work as we have to get this new show together, it may be better if you just brought a few things here and stayed in the guest room."

Niles got to the office door just in time to hear CC say… "You want me to move in here?"

"Dear God, Sir. Are you trying to kill me?" Niles set the tea tray down on the desk and started to pour.

"I thought you trolls had magical powers and couldn't be killed." CC nearly sang.

"It would just be until the show opens, Niles. I'm sure you and CC can manage to be under the same roof a for few short weeks." Max didn't even look up from his work.

CC smiled not sure if it was because of Max's invitation or Niles' discomfort with it. "I'll go home right now and pack a bag." CC stood and left the office.

Fran caught the nearly giddy CC at the front door. "What's got you so happy?"

CC slipped her arms into her coat. "Max just invited me to stay in the guest room until our new show opens." CC laughed to herself. "I guess he finally got tired of carrying me up the stairs.

Fran laughed out loud.

CC looked confused. "What?"

"Niles probably begged him to ask you to stay here. He's the one who's been carting you upstairs to the guest room." Fran turned and started towards the den.

CC followed. "Niles has been carrying me upstairs these last few nights? I could've sworn it was Maxwell."

"Are you kiddin'?" Fran sat on the sofa. "When has Mister Sheffield ever done anything he could have Niles do for him?"

CC just looked at Fran. "I've got to go, Nanny Fine. Some of us have real work to do." CC leaves.

Niles enters and sees Fran laughing on the sofa. "What's got you all in a tizzy?" He asks her smiling.

"Ms. Babcock thought Mister Sheffield carried her up those stairs these last few nights. Can you believe it?" Fran stood up.

Niles looked a little worried. "So? What did you tell her?"

Fran looked confused. "I asked her when Mister Sheffield did anything that he could have you do for him?"

Niles looked even more worried. "What did she say?"

Fran looked at Niles like he'd grown another head. "Niles, are you alright? You look a little pale."

Niles snapped out of it. "I'm fine, Miss Fine. I just wanted to…gather ammunition for a later battle with the Man Beast." Niles left a very confused Fran standing in the den.

"Brits!" Fran exclaimed and threw her hands in the air.

* * *

"Hello, hello!" CC sang out as she entered the office with Chester tucked under her arm.

Niles was dusting the office and turned. "Great, I have the dog here, now, too?"

Fran who was sitting on the corner of Max's desk frowned at her friend. "Niles, Chester isn't any trouble."

Niles raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't talking about Chester."

"Eat a dust mop, Merry Maid." CC spit at him. "Max, we have a lot of paperwork to get through if you could dismiss the domestics."

"CC," Max frowned at her 'term'. "Miss Fine, Niles, could you excuse us, please."

Fran stood and straightened her mini skirt which didn't go unnoticed by Max, and left with Niles on her heels.

CC didn't miss the opportunity to bark out an order. "Hey, Benson, my suitcase is by the steps. Take it up to my room."

Fran and Niles continued into the den. "Niles, why do you let her call you names like that?"

Niles smiled unseen behind Fran. "Oh, I get my shots in here and there, Miss Fine."

Fran grinned as she sat on the sofa. "I know, but the last few days you seem to be a little off your game."

Niles stopped in his tracks and thought to himself, "_I hope CC hasn't noticed. I'll have to be more careful."_ Then he continued to the stairs to get CC's bag. "I'm just formulating a bigger plan, Miss Fine." Niles grabbed the bag and started up the stairs.

"Well, that's alright then…" Fran started and realized she didn't know what he meant. "Niles!" Fran leaped up from the sofa and started off after Niles.

THAT NIGHT

It was very late, again and CC was finally getting up to her room. She opened the door only to see Chester zip out and take off down the hall. "Chester!" CC called quietly through gritted teeth. "Stupid dog. Chester!" CC took off after the little fur ball who seemed on a mission.

CC finally caught a glimpse of Chester as he pushed open one of the bedroom doors and she slowly approached the door. She whispered, "Chester! Get out here!" CC opened the door slowly and entered the room as quietly as she could. She stopped short when she saw Chester lying in bed with none other than Niles. "Stupid dog." CC whispered. "Chester, sweetie, come to Mommy. Come on Chester, come on!" CC realizing that Chester had no intention of leaving the warm spot he'd created tucked tightly into Nile's chest she decided she'd have to go get him herself.

CC crept up slowly to the side of the bed behind Niles. She carefully leaned over the grab Chester and as she did the dog leapt off the bed causing CC to nearly fall on top of Niles. CC breathed a sigh of relief when she managed to right herself only to have Chester plop back down in his original spot in front of Niles. CC looked closely to make sure Niles was sleeping soundly and thought to herself, _"Look how handsome he is lying there so peacefully." _CC shook the thought from her head and leaned over to get Chester again. This time Niles grabbed her arm and pulled her onto the bed in front of him and he spooned in behind her. CC lay there silently with a very shocked look on her face praying that he was still asleep.

Niles stirred lightly and hummed into her hair. "Mmmmmm You smell so good." CC's eyes grew to the size of saucers and she felt a strange sensation in her stomach. _"Probably nausea," she thought_. She waits until she hears the steady breathing of sleep before she slips out of his strong, warm arms. She stands up and starts for the door. "I love you, CC."

CC stops dead in her tracks and turns thinking he must be awake and poking fun at her. She stands and waits for the punch line. When it doesn't come she grins a little and slips out of the room completely forgetting about Chester.

Chester jumps back up on Niles' bed and Niles wraps his arm around the dog. "Good dog, Chester. Good dog."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any of the characters of 'The Nanny.'

A/N Pretty much my all time favorite TV couple. I know it's a long time coming, but I really wanted to finally get the story out on paper. Well, I guess it's not really paper, but you understand…

**Am I Dreaming?**

**Chapter 2**

Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep. "Aggggh." Niles groaned loudly at he smacked the alarm clock. Looking next to him he saw the fur ball and grinned remembering how well his little plan worked. "Well, Chester. Let's see what the day brings, shall we?" Niles got out of bed and readied himself as usual.

Fran came down the back stairs and caught Niles whistling as he loaded the serving pieces with the eggs, sausage, and scones he's prepared for breakfast. "Hey, Niles, what's gotcha in such a good mood?"

"Good morning, Miss Fine. Coffee?" Niles asked as he filled the silver pot with the steaming beverage.

Fran smirked at her dear friend. "I think I can wait until it hits the buffet. But you didn't answer my question."

"Miss Fine, are you suggesting I'm not always in a good mood?" Niles grinned and took the coffee service out to the dining room.

"Whatever that guy has cooked up…scares me a little, actually." Fran followed Niles.

"Greetings and salutations!" Fran announced as she entered from the kitchen finding it empty except for the waiting Niles. "Oy! Am I early or did I miss it?"

Niles laughed lightly. "You're early, Miss Fine. Say it with me. Five, four, three, two, and..." Niles paused for a moment. "Good morning Mr. Shefflied." Niles tossed out just as Max entered the dining room.

Fran sat down in her usual place and looked up at Niles who was pouring Max a cup of coffee. "How do you do that?"

Niles leans down and whispers in Fran's ear, "He's rather predictable don't you think?"

"Oh, Niles…scandalous." Fran winked at him.

"Hello, hello!" CC chimed and entered the dining room quickly taking in the empty chairs of the children. "Where are Marsha, Bobby and Gre…G…the little one?"

Niles and Fran shook their heads. "Maggie, spent the night at Emily's, Brighton stayed over with Kevin and Gracie is next door at the Mitchell's with Lindsey." Fran took great care in emphasizing each of the children's names.

"Oh, well, good. I love a quiet house." CC sat opposite Fran.

"So much more like her crypt." Niles let one fly.

Max frowned at him. "Niiiles."

"Maxwell, we have an early meeting with the investors. They're a little concerned that the show coming along fast enough." CC sipped at her coffee.

Max groaned. "CC, can't you handle it alone. I do so hate meeting with the investors." Max glanced sideways at Fran. "Besides…uh I have a lot of phone calls to make."

CC sighed. "I suppose so, Max. I have to uh…find Chester though he got out of my room late last night and I didn't feel like looking for him." Her heart pounded waiting to see what would happen next.

"Chester slept in with me last night, Miss Babcock. I must have forgotten to close the door to my room. He's in the kitchen." Niles dropped without further comment.

Fran sat and looked between Max and Niles and CC.

LATER THAT DAY

"Niles, you never did tell me what this big plan is you have for Miss Babcock." Fran asked as they sat together sharing a piece of cake.

Niles looked away. "Oh, you know the usual. I'm just trying to figure out how to drive the stake through her heart." Niles stood realizing what he'd said and how it could be taken.

"Oohhh. Sounds evil, Niles." Fran thought to herself, _"What is it with the two of them?"_ "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Niles raised an eyebrow. "I promise if there is you'll be the first to know." Niles was saved by the bell so to speak when the doorbell rang. "Excuse me, Miss Fine."

Long after everyone had gone to bed Niles sat down on the sofa for a few minutes peace before heading up to him room. He was more tired than he thought. His head dropped back and he was quickly asleep. A while later CC came in from the office heading up to her own room and spied Niles sleeping on the sofa.

"Awww," she whispered. "Mr. French really must be worn out." Remembering the number of times he's had to carry her up to bed CC thought she'd be nice and cover him with a blanket. She walked around behind the sofa to pull the throw carefully off the sofa so not to disturb him thinking to herself, _"God he's so handsome. Why do I never notice that during the day? Look at his cheekbones and those beautiful lips…" _CC brushed a lock of his dark blonde hair off his forehead and he stirred a little.

"MMmmmm. That's it…right there." Niles mumbled.

CC's eyes got very big as she listened to Niles dream, whispering quietly. "I wonder who he's dreaming about this time."

"Don't stop…Oh, God, you're so beautiful." Niles whispered. "Why are you torturing me? Please…CC."

CC stopped in her tracks and nearly fainted at his declaration. _"Maybe he's not really asleep. He knows I'm here. He's playing another of his little pranks."_

"No…wait…I'm sorry. Please don't go. I can't help what I am." Niles was becoming more restless. "CC…wait!" He sat up with a start and CC dropped down behind the sofa.

"_Please, God let him go up the back way!" _CC thought hoping she wouldn't be discovered.

"Damn that woman. Even in my dreams she torments me." Niles sighed, stood up and headed up into the kitchen and presumably up the back stairs.

CC stood from her hiding place behind the sofa. 'Whew…that was close. And why the hell is Niles dreaming about me?" CC turned and headed up the front stairs to her own room for what would prove to be a restless night of sleep.

The next morning, Fran joined Niles in the kitchen after breakfast. "Hey, Niles, you look a little out of it. Didn't ya sleep?"

"No, Miss Fine. I fell asleep on the sofa and…was restless the rest of the night." Niles left out the part about the dream.

CC came in then for a refill of coffee. "Niles, how fresh is this coffee?"

"It's been there a while. I'll make another pot and bring it into the office." Niles offered without looking up from loading the dishwasher.

CC nodded. "Thanks, Niles."

Fran watched for a moment as CC left the kitchen and Niles closed and started the dishwasher. "What the hell was that?"

"What, Miss Fine?" Niles looked at his friend concerned as he started the coffee.

Fran looked genuinely frightened. "Maybe you should see a doctor or take a nap or somethin', Niles."

Niles looked confused. "What?"

"Miss Babcock just walked in here and practically laid herself to sacrifice and you just let it go." Fran stood and felt Niles' forehead. "Ya got a fever?"

Niles wrinkled his brow at her. "Miss Fine."

Fran shook her head. "How fresh is this coffee?" Fran looked at him. "Even I coulda tossed out somethin' about her 'use by date'."

Niles smiled a little. "Very nice, Miss Fine." Niles poured the now finished coffee into the serving pot. "But you have much still to learn." Niles winked and took the butter milk out of the fridge and poured some into the creamer.

"What about Mista Sheffield?" Fran asked.

Niles shook his head. "Mr. Sheffield takes his coffee black, two sugars." Niles lifted the tray and took the coffee into the office thinking to himself, _"That was a close one Old Man, can't let Fran in on the secret just yet."_

That night as Niles was heading up to bed her heard a strange noise coming from the office. Stepping into the office he found CC again, sleeping on the settee. Something was different this time. _"She's dreaming._ Niles thought to himself. Niles wasn't sure what to do. It didn't seem to be pleasant. Then he heard her whimper. _"She's crying."_ Niles felt his heart breaking.

Niles lifted her off the sofa.

"Daddy, why doesn't Mommy love me? It's my birthday and she said no one will ever love me." CC whispered.

"Shhhh." Niles shushed her hoping she wouldn't wake up, and made his way up to the guest room.

Niles pushed open the door to CC's room, again he flipped back the comforter and again he laid her gently on the bed. She'd kicked off her shoes in the office so he just pulled the blankets up around her. Niles stood looking at her and turned to head out when he heard it. "Will anyone ever love me, Daddy?"

Niles softly wiped the tear from her cheek and whispered, "Of course, Kitten." Niles sighed and thought, _"If only I could tell her how much I love her, when she's not asleep."_ Niles smiled as her tears stopped and he left the room closing the door behind him. "That bitch. What kind of mother tells her daughter on her birthday that no one will ever love her?"

The next day, Max was at his desk and Fran was in her place on the corner of it. "I'm telling ya, Honey," she whispered, "somethin' is going on with them."

Max smiled at her. "I know, Miss Fine," Max said and then whispered, "Remember, Darling. We're still keeping this a secret."

"Right. Sorry, Mista Sheffield." Fran said louder than necessary. Niles was out getting groceries and CC was yelling at the choreographer, again, out on the terrace. "What do ya mean ya know?"

"I've known Niles since we were children, Miss Fine. He's smitten." Max offered.

Fran looked worried for her friend. "Is there something we can do? Maybe we should call a doc…wait…what's smitten again?"

"He likes someone." Max smiled at her.

Fran nodded. "Oooohhhhh." She looked around secretively. "Who?"

"Miss Babcock." Max laid out smugly.

Fran looked at him for a minute. "Where?" Fran looks around quickly finding CC still on the terrace. "No, Mista Sheffield, really, if Niles is in love…I want to know who it is." Max tilted his head at her showing that he was serious. "Miss Babcock? Are ya nuts!"

"What's more…CC's in love with him, too." Max offered again rather smugly.

Fran looked at Max with worry in her eyes. "Maybe we should get you a doctor."

CC chose that moment to burst into the office from the terrace. "Max, we've got a problem. The choreographer just quit and left to handle it on our own. Not that I mind, I was going to fire him anyway. The dancers are either complete idiots or he's the worst choreographer on the planet. We're going to have to hand it over to the dance captain and hope for the best." CC plopped down on the sofa just and Niles entered the office.

"Why are you picking on that pour settee, Woman? It wasn't build for your kind." Niles flipped. "Sir, lunch will be ready in fifteen minutes. I understand the children won't be joining us?"

"That's right, Niles. They all have dates this afternoon." Max answered.

Fran leapt off the desk. "Dates? Maggie I can see, Brighton, ok…Grace? Gracie has a date?" Fran started off out of the office. "Not without a little Nannily advice she doesn't."

"Miss Fine, it's a play date with a friend from school." Max laughed a little and Fran left.

Niles looked at CC for a minute trying to discern whether or not she recalls any of last night's encounters. Catching him she barks, "Take a picture, Hazel. It'll last longer."

"I didn't think your kind showed up on film." Niles dropped as he left to finish making lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any of the characters of 'The Nanny.'

A/N Pretty much my all time favorite TV couple. I know it's a long time coming, but I really wanted to finally get the story out on paper. Well, I guess it's not really paper, but you understand…

**Am I Dreaming?**

**Chapter 3**

It had been a few days since that last time Niles had to carry CC up to her room. They were back to their old ways, name calling and little pranks. Niles was dusting the office while Max and CC were taking a light lunch on the terrace. The phone rang and Niles answered. "Good afternoon, Sheffield residence, how may I help you?" Niles face suddenly went dark and foreboding. "Yes, of course Mrs. Babcock. I'll see if your daughter is available." Niles turned to the terrace doors and opened them. "Excuse me, Sir. Miss Babcock, your mother is on the phone." Niles could see the discomfort in CC's eyes but said nothing.

CC took the phone from him. "Hello, Mother." Niles turned and left the office. "Good for you, Mother. No. Sorry, Mother. I'm very busy. Whatever makes you happy, Mother. It's all you've ever worried about. Well, I'm sure that Noel and DD being there will be more than enough family support for your nuptials. I said no." CC plopped down onto the loveseat and sighed heavily. "You're not going to leave this alone, are you?" CC's head dropped into her hands just as Niles entered office with a drink for her.

Niles cleared his throat bringing CC's now tearing eyes to meet his own. "Drink, Miss Babcock?" CC smiled and mouthed 'thanks'. Niles started to leave but CC grabbed his arm.

"Mother, may I bring a guest?" CC held up a finger to Niles. "Oh, good, well I suppose for an open bar and free meal I can attend your wedding then. Fine, we'll be there."

Niles was still angry with CC's mother after hearing the dream the other night and very confused as to his presence for the end of her phone call.

"Niles, this is going to be out of character for me, but could I ask you a favor?" CC approached the topic very delicately.

Cautiously Niles answered, "I suppose that depends upon the favor."

"Sit down, please." CC slid over and Niles sat next to her on the settee. "Niles, I know we have a very…unique relationship…"

Niles thought to himself, _"She said relationship! That can't be all bad." _Yes, Miss Babcock, I suppose you could describe it like that."

"Here, goes. My mother, whom I hate even more than I hate you, is getting married, again." CC stood up and started pacing in front of Niles.

Thoughts ran through Niles' head as he watched her. _"Look at her. I never noticed how long her legs are. And the way they curve perfectly into her…"_

"Niles!" CC yelled. "Are you listening?"

Niles nodded. "Yes, you hate your mother even more than you hate me and she's getting married again this weekend and won't let you out of attending." _"Gee…" _Niles thought, _"Where did I get that last part?"_

"Right." CC stopped sat next to him again. "Now, we kind of have an understanding about your being a poor lowly servant. But I can respect that…for you…" CC thought to herself, _"Real good Babcock, way to win him over. Insult his livelihood, life and very manhood. Well he'd expect nothing less."_

Niles could see this wasn't going to be easy for CC to do no matter how it came out. "Yes, thank you, Miss Babcock. Your point?"

"Well, my mother is an even bigger shrew than I am." CC saw Niles expression which said, 'really, how is that possible' "I know! So what I would really like is for you to help me stick it to her. I was wondering if you'd accompany me to her wedding."

Niles wasn't sure about what his part would be in the 'sticking it to BB Babcock' would be and wanted to get a few details before agreeing. "Miss Babcock, what is it I would actually have to do in order to help you stick it to her?"

"You would have to let me fawn all over you. Pamper you, serve you and generally behave as though we are desperately in love and I can't live without you." CC had a somewhat evil look in her eye.

"_I love it when she get's that look." _Niles sighed for a minute. "So what you're saying is I'll be Niles the poor, lowly butler, servant of the fabulously wealthy and handsome Maxwell Sheffield. And you'll be CC Babcock his fabulously wealthy and stunningly gorgeous socialite business partner who just happens to be desperately in love with me, which she'll hate so it'll ruin her day. Is that right?"

"_Did he just say I was stunningly gorgeous?" _CC thought. "Um…yeah."

"I'm in." Niles stood.

CC jumped up and threw her arms around his neck. "Oh, thank you, Niles. This is going to be great fun!"

"When is the wedding?" Niles asked.

CC grinned and released him. "It's this Saturday afternoon at the Waldorf Astoria. Wear your best tux and I'll tell Max we'll be using the Limo."

Niles nodded and was going to head out of the office to get back to his dinner preparations when CC added. "Niles…you should be devoted to me as well, only definitely feel free to put me in my place. You get my meaning?"

"I think I do, Miss Babcock. But I must warn you." Niles started. "It's not in my nature to be less than a gentleman or in any way treat you badly. Well, other than in the usual way."

CC smiled a little, "Whatever, Butler Boy, just don't mess it up." Niles nodded and left the office with a very big grin.

"Oy…what'd you just do?" Fran caught the grin on Niles' face and he returned to the kitchen.

Niles frowned at his friend. "I don't know what you're talking about, Miss Fine."

"Don't hand me that, Niles." Fran pulled out a chair and sat. "Give it to me now, or I'll find some other way to find out."

Niles went back to his dinner prep and stated simple. "Miss Babcock asked me to accompany her to her mother's wedding on Saturday because it will infuriate the elder Miss Babcock to see her daughter with a poor, lowly butler."

"Oh, Niles, I'm sorry, that's horrible." Fran patted him on the back and noticed his smile. "Wait…it is horrible isn't it?"

Niles grinned. "Well, let's see. Miss Babcock will be fawning all over me at this wedding and I'll get to be that man instead of her for a change. Her mother, who as I understand it is a more terrible woman than even Miss Babcock could aspire to be will have a horrible and humiliating fourth wedding day." Niles stopped chopping for a moment. "Sounds like a very entertaining afternoon to me." Niles went back to chopping and added a little humming into the mix.

* * *

When Saturday arrived, Niles was more nervous than he expected. CC was still staying at the mansion, so she worked most of the morning. Niles went about his usual duties for the morning and after cleaning up the lunch dishes, he went upstairs to get showered and dressed. He was waiting in the foyer for CC when he heard the cat call from behind him.

"Whoa, Mista, don't you clean up good." Fran whistled as she joined Niles in the foyer. "That's not the tux I remember from the last black tie occasion." Fran straightened Niles' tie. "Hey, that's not even a clip on."

Niles smiled. "Miss Fine, I've never even owned a clip on tie." Niles laughed a little when Fran gave him the 'do a turn for me' bit. Niles did a quick turn. "It's a new Armani. I thought the occasion warranted it."

"Well…alright then…" Fran winked. Niles was no longer paying any attention to Fran though his eyes were at the top of the stairs. Fran turned and saw CC just starting down the stairs. "Wow, Miss Babcock, you look fabulous!"

CC was wearing a pale blue gown with a slit up the left side to just below her hip. It was off the shoulder and she wore simple diamond stud earrings and a diamond drop pendant. "Wow." Niles managed to whisper as his mouth had gone oddly dry. "Miss Babcock, you look beautiful."

It didn't go unnoticed by Fran that once CC hit the top step their eyes never left each other.

"Thank you, Niles. You look quite handsome, yourself." CC purred. She handed Niles her wrap which he slipped over her shoulders.

Niles offered his arm. "Shall we?" CC took his arm and they left the mansion without looking back.

"Ok, then. You two have a good time." Fran announced to the empty foyer.

Niles opened the door for CC and slipped in next to her. "David, take us to the Waldorf, please." Niles spoke softly to the driver.

"Yes, Sir." David answered and pushed the button to raise the privacy glass.

CC looked confused so Niles explained. "David is a friend of mine. He's the Thompson's butler."

"Oh." CC thought to herself, _"Why am I so nervous. It's just Niles. I can't wait to see Mommy's face. She's gonna freak! But dear God he looks soooo good right now."_

Niles noticed CC had a strange look on her face. "Miss Babcock, are you alright, you look a little pale."

"I'm fine, Niles, thanks. Listen, you should probably not call me Miss Babcock at the wedding. It'll be a little suspicious." CC smiled half heartedly.

Niles grabbed her hand and gave it a little squeeze. "Don't worry, she'll have no idea. It's going to be fun. Try to enjoy yourself." _"My God, she's beautiful. I can't wait to hold her in my arms and move her around the dance floor. Pissing off her shrew of a mother is just icing on the cake."_

The rest of the ride to the wedding was silent. When they arrived at the Waldorf David opened the door for Niles and when he got out of the car he extended his hand and helped CC out. "Thank you, David," Niles said. Then he took both of CC's hands in his and looked into her eyes. "Ready?" She smiled weakly and nodded. Niles took her arm and escorted her into the Waldorf.

When they got to the room where the ceremony was to be held Noel was standing in the back and greeted his sister. "CC, Darling!" Noel hugged his sister and asked if she wanted him to escort her to her seat.

"No, thanks, Noel, Niles will walk me." CC kept a good hold on Niles arm and they followed Noel to their seats.

CC was practically shaking. She leaned into Niles and whispered. "I don't think I can do this, Niles."

"I know you can do this." Niles started looking into her eyes. "But, it's your call. We can leave right now, or I can go and join David in the bar and wait for you there."

CC thought for a second. "No, if I'm staying, I need you here with me." _"Did I just say I need him?"_

"_Did she just say she needs me?" _Niles couldn't believe his ears. "I'm not going anywhere."

The bridal procession started and everyone stood up as Noel escorted their mother down the aisle to her groom who awaited her at the front of the room. "Geez," CC whispered to Niles as her mother passed them. "She's wearing white, we'd better watch out for the lightening."

Niles smiled and whispered back, "Every bride deserves to wear white."

The ceremony was short with the usual 'I do's' and everyone regrouped in the ballroom. CC and Niles weren't seated at a table with her brother and sister, which was a big relief for them both. The dinner part of the reception was pretty easy to get through. It wasn't until the bride and groom started making their rounds, visiting their guests that CC started to get nervous.

"Oh, no, Niles here they come." CC looked almost scared.

Niles grabbed her hand under the table and whispered in her ear. "Easy, Caca. I know what I'm doing. Have a little faith in your Butler Boy." He noticed her shiver a little.

"CC, Darling!" BB called as she and her newest husband strolled up to the table behind Niles.

CC sighed. "Mother!"

As if on cue, Niles spun around in his seat and looked up at BB. "Mrs. Harrison! It's a pleasure to see you again." Niles stood and introduced himself to the newest Mr. BB Babcock. "Hello, Mr. Harrison, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Niles…"

"The servant!" BB cut him off. She glared at CC. "You brought Maxwell's servant to my wedding?"

CC stood on shaky legs and took Niles' arm. "You said I could bring a guest, Mother. Who else would bring but the man I'm seeing?"

"_That's my girl." _Niles thought. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Harrison. But the woman is a slave driver and asked me to dance just moments before you walked over. Please, excuse us." Niles took CC's hand and led her out to the dance floor where the band had just started playing a tango. "CC, do you know how to tango?"

CC laughed at Niles. "Of course. Mother insisted we all learn for 'cotillion.'"

Niles smiled devilishly. "Then let's really give her something to glare at." With little announcement, Niles and CC practically performed for the rest of the guests. Everyone moved off the floor for them. Niles couldn't believe he was dancing like this with CC Babcock. He was suddenly very happy that his mother insisted he take ballroom dance instead of tennis lessons. Just before the dance finished Niles whispered to CC, "Shall we finish with a real flourish?"

CC raised an eyebrow at him. "You lead, Benson, I'll follow." She laughed lightly.

Niles spun CC away from him and then back into his arms tightly and kissed her. It was a warm and moist kiss and CC felt her knees weaken. Niles held her fast and when he broke the kiss there eyes locked and the room broke out in to thunderous applause. "Well, CaCa, it would seem the servant and the socialite stole the spotlight from the bride."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any of the characters of 'The Nanny.'

A/N Pretty much my all time favorite TV couple. I know it's a long time coming, but I really wanted to finally get the story out on paper. Well, I guess it's not really but you understand…

**Am I Dreaming?**

**Chapter 4**

As the applause died down another slow song started and Niles and CC thought rather than face the shrew they would stay on the dance floor for one more song.

"Niles…that was amazing. I didn't know you could dance so well." CC enjoyed having Niles lead her around the dance floor. _"I will never look for another dance partner as long as I live."_

"_Was that a complement? I think it may have been." _"What do you think bothered your mother more the applause for the dance or the kiss?" Niles grinned.

CC got the devilish look that Niles saw so much of. "How do you know they weren't applauding for the kiss?"

"Well, thank ya, Ma'am." Niles did his best John Wayne imitation. "But I've never gotten applause for that before."

CC laughed that throaty sultry laugh. "There's a first time for everything, Butler Boy." _"What the hell? Am I flirting with…Niles?" _

Niles raised an eyebrow. _"Is she flirting with me? Please God yes…" _"Look out, here they come now." Niles stopped dancing but held fast to CC's hand.

"CC," The viper that was BB Babcock-Harrison spat. "What in the hell do you call that little display?" BB's eyes narrowed with anger and now directed it at Niles. "And you…you servant. You should be passing out drinks not dancing with a Babcock."

CC faking shock at her mother's anger. "Mother? I was just dancing with my boyfriend."

BB's face grew very red. "Dancing? Boyfriend? You're a Babcock. What will people say… my daughter cavorting on the dance floor like a cheap whore? And with a servant no less. You should be ashamed of yourself! I'm ashamed of you; you stupid, silly, pathetic girl."

It took all his strength for Niles' to control the bile rising up in his throat. He carefully clenched his free hand to keep his anger at bay. "I'm sorry you feel that way, Mrs. Harrison; but I love your daughter and I'm here as her guest. So if she wants me to dance an Irish jig, I will do so just too make her happy. As for my being a servant, well that's true. I am her servant. I will do whatever she asks of me. I'd do anything to see her smile or to make her laugh. Were your first three husbands as devoted to you? Will this one be?" BB stood in shock that any man and most especially a servant would dare to speak to her that way. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we could use some air." Niles held CC's hand and the two of them left BB yelling at her new husband for not doing something.

Out on the patio Niles took CC to a bench and sat her down. "Are you alright?" He looked into her eyes and waited. "CC?" Niles watched as a single tear slipped from her eyes.

"No one's ever stood up to my mother like that. Not even my father." CC couldn't meet his eyes. "Why? Why would you do that…for me?"

Niles lifted CC's chin and brought her eyes to his. "You don't deserve to be spoken to like that, especially by your own mother. You're better than that…you're better than her."

Niles eyes were dark with anger, but filled with something else too. _"What is that look in his eyes? I've never seen it before." _"Thank you, Niles. I think I'd like to go home now."

"No," said flatly.

CC's head snapped up at him. "What? Why not?"

"I'm not going to let you give her the satisfaction." Niles stood and extended his hand for CC to take. "We're going to walk back in there with our heads held high and enjoy the rest of our evening together, BB Babcock-Harrison be damned."

CC took Niles' hand and slowly came to her feet. "Niles, I'm not sure I can handle…her."

Niles took CC's hands in his own. "You are CC Babcock, the Bitch of Broadway. I've seen you make grown men cry and beg for mercy. You don't have to impress that woman nor should you waste so much as an instant of your time trying to gain her approval. You're already a far better, stronger and more beautiful woman that she could ever hope to be." Niles waited for all that to sink in. "Now. Are you ready?"

CC nodded. "Let's go."

When CC and Niles returned to the party hand in hand it was time for the garter toss. Niles looked at CC and winked. He shot a look at Mr. Harrison and let him know his plan. Mr. Harrison nodded that he understood and grinned his own evil grin. _"I think I might like this Mr. Harrison." _Niles thought to himself.

All the single men took their places and Niles stood in front just off to the right. Mr. Harrison, in time with the chant from the crowd of 'one, two, three', tossed the garter right to Niles. Niles knew full well that everyone in the room who didn't know earlier that he was a butler most assuredly knew now. And none of the society woman that BB knew would even attempt to catch the bouquet if a servant had the garter. BB Babcock came out with the bouquet and stood facing away from the single women who were brave enough to take the floor and when she tossed the bouquet it fell right into CC's hands. She walked over to Niles and kissed him lightly. "That was easier than I thought. This could very well make my new step-father a widow, Servant." CC hissed into his ear.

Niles smiled. "Well, my dear, sweet CaCa, let's see if we can speed up your inheritance." Niles kissed her quickly and they took their appointed places. CC sat in the chair provided by the wedding consultant and Niles knelt before her. "You're beautiful, CC." Niles winked and lifted her left leg, glad for the high slit in her gown.

The band started playing the standard bump and grind, much to the humiliation of BB and apparent glee of Mr. Harrison. Niles carefully removed CC's strappy heel and slowly slid the garter up CC's leg. His eyes never left hers and his mind was racing. _"Oh, God her skin is like silk. She's getting goose bumps. I wonder if I should stop or take it as far as it will go…that could be dangerous old man." _Niles thought to himself.

CC held the bouquet in her lap while Niles put the garter on her leg. When his strong warm hands started sliding up her leg she shivered a little. _"His hands are so warm and soft. It feels so…I wonder if he's going to stop soon or go…all…the…way…" _CC found her breathing a little haggard as his hand passed her knee and started up her inner thigh.

Finally the garter would go no further. When all was said and done it was nearly to the top of the slit in her gown. Niles and CC were both a little flush after the event, and headed straight to the bar.

Niles ordered for them. "Two scotches, please, neat." Niles took the glasses from the bartender and handed one to CC. They both knocked them back in one shot. "Well, I'm ready for another dance." Niles winked at CC. "Think we can get the band to play the samba?"

* * *

The ride back to the mansion was much more relaxed than the ride to the wedding. Niles couldn't help but laugh as he remembered the look on BB's face when his servant hands were sliding that garter up CC's leg.

"That has to be the best time I've ever had at an event where my family was in attendance." CC laughed heartily.

Niles smiled and grabbed her hand. "I'm glad you had a good time. Thank you for allowing me to escort you. It was great fun."

"From now on, no matter what, you are my escort for every Babcock family event, Servant." CC squeezed his hand.

"I'll be there with bells on, My Dark Master." Niles laughed.

David pulled the limo up in front of the Sheffield Mansion and got out to open the door one last time for Niles. "Thank you, David. If you could pull the car around back, I'll pick up the keys tomorrow."

"Yes, Sir." David grinned at his friend.

Niles helped CC out of the car and closed the door allowing David to pull away. "Well, Miss Babcock. Here we are, back to the grind." CC took his arm and they walked up to the front door. Niles opened if for her and she walked in and waited in the outer vestibule. Niles took his house key from his pocket and was about to open the front door when CC touched his arm lightly. "What is it, Miss Babcock?"

"Niles, I wanted to thank you again for standing up for me…with my mother. I don't know how I'll ever thank you for that." CC's eyes started to glisten a little.

"I'm sure we'll think of something." Niles raised an eyebrow. _"Oh God, did I say that out loud?"_

"_Did he just say what I think he just said?" _CC smirked and their eyes met for a moment. Then CC leaned in and kissed Niles softly. "Thank you for a wonderful night, Niles." _"Is he blushing?"_

"_Why doesn't my face feel so warm?" _"You're welcome, CC." Niles opened the front door and they went into the house. Their reverence was immediately broken.

"Hey! You're back!" Fran and Max were apparently waiting on the sofa watching a movie. They clicked off the TV and joined Niles and CC in the foyer. "So? Did ya's have a good time at the wedding?" Fran then noticed the bouquet. "Miss Babcock! You caught the bouquet! That's so great!"

Max noticed the garter on CC's slightly exposed leg. "Is uh…that the garter?" Max pointed to CC's leg.

"Oh…yeah…it is." CCs voice caught in her throat. _"How should we handle this? Does he want them to know? Do I?"_

"_Shit…she looks like a deer in headlights. What do we do now, Babcock?" _Niles thoughts raced in his mind.

"I forgot to give it back to the man who caught it." CC swallowed hard and thought, _"No time like the present." _CC sat on the steps. "Niles, would you help me get this off, please?"

Niles knelt in front of CC, for the second time this night and slid the garter off her leg this time. Fran and Max stood slack jawed at what they saw before them. Niles did his best not to linger this time as he did before. When he'd gotten the garter off he looked into her eyes, and she winked at him and took the garter. Niles stood up and helped CC stand as well and she went up a few steps toward her room when Fran stopped her.

"Uh, Miss Babcock, that was up there pretty high. When ya gonna see this guy again?" Fran asked.

CC turned around. "I'll see him tomorrow morning…in the dining room." CC tossed the garter down to Niles who caught it in one hand, and then she turned and went up to her room.

Fran and Max again stood with their mouths hanging open. "Night, people." Niles left Fran and Max standing in the foyer, shocked, much like he'd done not too long ago.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any of the characters of 'The Nanny.'

A/N Pretty much my all time favorite TV couple. I know it's a long time coming, but I really wanted to finally get the story out on paper. Well, I guess it's not really paper, but you understand…

**Am I Dreaming?**

**Chapter 5**

A few months had passed since the Babcock-Harrison wedding and while a little less 'hateful' the barbs and quips were flying as usual between our favorite servant and socialite.

It was early afternoon just before the dinner hour and Niles was scanning the kitchen checking that he'd had everything ready for the family. "Niiiiiiiiiiles!" Max bellowed from the office.

Niles rolled his eyes and buttoned his jacket as he made his way to the office. "Yes, Sir?" Niles asked when he entered the office.

"I've got to fly to London about tonight on the Concord. I called Miss Fine and she decided since she had the children out this afternoon shopping they would just grab dinner out and do something fun this evening."

Niles tried to contain the frustration he felt when a dinner was all but finished and then cancelled. "That's fine, Sir. Do you need me to pack a case for you?"

"No, thanks, old man, I think I can do myself, for a change." Max stood up and clapped Niles on the back.

Niles sighed as he watched Max leave the office. "Very good, Sir, I suppose we can have…left-overs for lunch tomorrow." Niles made his way back into the kitchen to finish dinner and pack it away.

* * *

Niles was sitting at the table finishing a sandwich when he heard the front door to the mansion. Assuming it was Miss Fine and the children she expected it to be louder. He found it eerily quiet. He started into the den when he heard Miss Babcock's voice chatting with someone. _"It must be that terrible Chandler fellow she's been seeing so much of."_

"Chandler, I said no. It's not my house and I wouldn't feel right about it." CC's voice was firm but not yet angry.

Chandler grabbed CC and pulled her close. "Awww, come on CC, you forget I saw how you danced with that servant at your mother's wedding. I know what you think about right and wrong." He leered at her.

Niles felt his blood rising. "How dare he make assumptions about CC." He whispered, then before Niles could take one step further into the room, he heard the loud slap.

"Ooww! What the hell was that?" Chandler's hand went to the cheek where CC's handprint was beginning to form.

"_That's my girl!"_ Niles thought to himself.

"I said no, now get out, Chandler." CC shoved him back out the door.

Chandler growled at her. "You'll pay for that, CC. No one slaps Chandler Graves." CC shut the door, locked it and started up the stairs to her room.

Niles smiled and headed back into the kitchen. About a half an hour later, Niles had finished preparations for the morning meal and put everything in the fridge for safe keeping. CC came down the back stairs dressed casually in a pair of jeans and light colored blouse. "Hey, Dust Mop, got anything to eat_?" "Just look at him in that apron…I'd like to see him in just that apron…"_ CC shook her head free of the thought.

"I was just about to have a piece of raspberry cheese cake, care for a slice?" Niles made his way to the fridge. _"I'd sure like a slice of your cheese cake. Stop it Niles, you're driving yourself mad."_

CC sat down at the table. "That sounds great."

Niles cut two pieces of cheese cake and brought them to the table where the two sat in near silence and ate their cheese cake. When Niles finished he stood and put his plate and fork in the dishwasher then took CC's as well. He started the dishwasher and sat back down at the table.

"Miss Babcock…are you alright? You seem preoccupied."

"I'm fine, Niles. Thanks, I'll see you in the morning." CC stood and started toward the back stairs.

Without looking Niles said, "Well, if you need to talk…you know where I am."

CC stopped for a moment before she continued up the stairs to her room.

* * *

The next day after Max had returned from London the entire family sat down for a hearty lunch. Niles seemed to be the only one aware that it was left overs. _"They wouldn't know fine cuisine if it leapt off the plate and bit them on the nose." _He thought to himself.

After lunch Max went back into the office and Fran followed for some discussion about the children and the children themselves scattered to the far corners of the house. CC found herself in the kitchen. "Niles, lunch was a little off today."

Shocked but not yet offended Niles asked, "Is that a veiled attempt at an insult?"

"Niles you know me better, if I was going to insult you I wouldn't hide it behind a veil." CC smirked. "I didn't say it wasn't good, it just seemed a little…I don't know, like you phoned it in." CC filled her mug from the coffee pot and waited.

Niles stood and looked at her in near shock. _"Well what do you know? There is someone with actual taste buds in this house. I never thought it would be Miss Babcock." _"Actually, that was supposed to be dinner last night. But that was before Mr. Sheffield, Miss Fine and the children thought better of eating at home."

"Wow! For left-overs it was fantastic!" CC smiled and left him standing in the kitchen.

* * *

Later that evening just after Niles finished cleaning up the dinner dishes and sat down at the kitchen table there was the usual bellow. "Niiiiiiiles!"

"Dear God, how does he know when I've just sat down?" Niles stood and made his way to the office.

Niles walked into the office and noticed that Miss Babcock wasn't in her usual place on the settee. "Yes, Sir?"

"Niles," Max began. "CC just called and it's started to rain so she's having trouble getting a cab. Would you be a good fellow and pick her up at the theatre?"

Niles nodded. "Of course, Sir." Niles turned and quickly made his way out to the town car thinking that the limo wasn't really called for and it was raining.

Niles pulled up in front of the theatre just as CC came out of the front doors. She tried to run to the car and Niles watched as she slipped and went down. He turned off the car and ran to see if she was alright. "Miss Babcock! Are you hurt? Can you stand?" Niles lifted her to her feet.

"Oooowww." CC yelled when she tried to put weight on her foot. "Niles, take me back inside."

"Miss Babcock, I think we should get you to the hospital, that ankle could be broken." Niles offered.

CC cringed. "Not right now, Niles. The traffic will be crazy and I don't want to sit for hours in the emergency room. I'll just go to my doctor in the morning. Please."

"_I can't refuse her, not when she says please, it's just so foreign to her lips." _Niles sighed and pressed the button on the key chain locking the car. Then he literally swept CC off her feet and carried her back into the theatre. They immediately came upon the janitor.

"Uh…hi…Miss Babcock. Is everything ok?" The janitor asked looking a little shell shocked at the site before him.

"I'm fine, Eddie. You can head home now. Lock up when you leave." CC tossed off as Niles carried her up onto the stage where there was a sofa as part of the set.

Niles carefully sat CC on the sofa and called to Eddie just before he left the theatre. "Eddie! Is there a first aid kit backstage here somewhere?"

"Yes, Sir. It's just over next to the fire hose…stage left." Eddie called back and was gone.

Niles looked at CC. "I'll be right back." Niles left the stage and returned in short order with the first aid kit. Niles opened the kit and went right to work on CC's ankle. He found everything he needed to carefully wrap her ankle to keep it stable and one of those breakable ice pack things to help with the swelling. He returned the kit to its place and sat down placing her foot on his lap to keep it a little elevated. Then he reached into his jacket pocket and handed her a couple of Tylenol and a fresh bottle of water from the supply they keep back stage.

"Well, Dr. Dust Mop," CC quipped. "That was quite the display of medical prowess."

Niles raised an eyebrow. "Prowess, huh?" Niles grinned. "I'm…I'm a…"

"What, Niles?" CC asked feeling the pain meds starting to work.

Niles looked at her sheepishly. "I'm a licensed EMT. Mrs. Sheffield thought it best when she got pregnant with Miss Margaret that someone have some medical training."

"What else don't I know about you, Butler Boy?" CC played.

Niles raised his eyebrow at her again. "Many things, Miss Babcock, many things. Have you called Mr. Sheffield to let him know about your ankle?"

"OOoooooo, no I haven't. Maybe you should." CC almost slurred.

Niles grew concerned that maybe she'd banged her head in the fall when she twisted her ankle. "Miss Babcock, you seem a little out of sorts. Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?"

"It's just the valium I took kicking in." CC offered.

"Valium! I just gave you two Tylenol! Why didn't you tell me you'd taken a valium?" Niles asked.

CC giggled a little bringing a smile to Niles' face. "Why is it dangerous?"

"No…there shouldn't be a problem, but you didn't know that." Niles checked her ankle again. "Miss Babcock, we've got to keep this better elevated. I'll be right back."

Niles was only gone for a moment when he returned with some throw pillows he'd found in a box marked 'rehearsal set dressing'. Then he set about his mission. He put the pillows at one end of the sofa and put CC's swollen foot up on the pillows. Then he sat at the other end of the sofa and rested the now sleeping CC against his chest. He took out his cell phone and dialed the mansion. "Hello, Sir. It's Niles. Miss Babcock slipped and twisted her ankle coming out of the theatre. No, Sir. She insisted that she'd see her doctor in the morning. We're still at the threatre. I think we'll manage, Sir. She's sleeping now and I've treated her ankle. I'll take her to the doctor in the morning. I'm sorry about breakfast, Sir. Yes, yes…I'm sure Miss Fine will know just who to call. Very good, Sir. Good night." Niles looked down at the sleeping CC and thought, _"I could fall asleep like this every night for the rest of my life." _Soon Niles had indeed fallen asleep.

* * *

_"MMmmmm, you'd better stop that, it…tickles." Niles whispered._

_CC smiled. "So…you're ticklish? Does this tickle too? "CC allowed her hand to slowly unbutton the buttons of Niles' shirt just enough to get her hand inside. She slipped her hand up his warm chest and tickled at his chest hair._

_"Yes…now stop it CC…you're driving me crazy. I don't think I can stand any more. Please." Niles groaned softly._

_CC laughed lightly. "I don't want to stop. I like driving you crazy. It's so soft and I can feel your heart beating."_

_"If you don't stop soon that's not all you'll feel beating." Niles growled. "Please…"_

_CC smirked. "You're begging Niles. I just love it when you beg."_

_"Shhhh…we need to get some sleep." Niles whispered softly. "You smell wonderful."_

_CC sighed deeply. "Thank you, Niles."_

* * *

"Niles! CC!" Max called from the back of the theatre.

CC popped up from her place against Niles' chest. She'd turned in the night and had her arm wrapped around his waist. Niles quickly righted himself as well, rather embarrassed to be seen disheveled by his employer.

"Thank heaven you're alright! I was so worried." Max made his way up to the stage. "CC, Niles will take you to your doctor now so you can have that ankle looked at properly."

CC seemed indignant. "Niles did look at it properly. The swelling is nearly gone and it doesn't even hurt."

Niles stood. "Mr. Sheffield's quite correct, Miss Babcock. It could very well be broken. You should have an x-ray at the very least."

"Well I'm not going into the doctor after sleeping on Hazel all night." CC tried to stand but the foot still wouldn't support her weight.

"Mr. Sheffield, Sir. I'll take Miss Babcock home and allow her to shower and change then I'll take her to see her doctor." Niles offered.

Max clapped Niles' on the back. "Very good, old man." Max leaned into Niles and whispered. "Niles, your shirts unbuttoned. Better take care of that."

Niles looked a little confused and looked down to see that indeed the two buttons just above the waist of his pants were undone. He quickly buttoned them and his jacket. "Miss Babcock, are you ready?"

CC nodded. Niles' buttoning his shirt hadn't gone unnoticed and she thought to herself, _"Oh my God, it wasn't a dream?"_

Niles lifted CC and carried her out to the car. He put her down, opened the back door and helped her into the car. When he'd closed the door he thought._ "I thought it was a dream…but if my buttons were really undone…then she…this is a whole new ball game."_

The drive to the mansion was silent. When they arrived at the mansion, Niles helped CC out of the car and carried her inside. As soon as they entered the front door Fran was upon them. "Are ya alright?" Mista Sheffield called to let me know you were comin' home. Miss Babcock, do ya want me to help ya get changed and stuff?" Fran could be quite the fast talker, but she was going a mile a minute.

"Miss Fine. I'll carry Miss Babcock up to her room. You come along just in case she needs any assistance getting ready." Niles carefully lifted CC and carried her to her room trying to keep his mind on the task at hand and not on who was in his arms_. "She's not usually awake when I'm carrying her. She seems lighter this way. Even after sleeping on that ridiculous sofa all night she still looks radiant."_

Fran opened the door to CC's room and Niles set her down on the bed. "I'll be right down the hall getting showered and changed if you need me." Niles turned and left to get ready.

CC sat silent for a minute and her thoughts swam in her head. _"Great…now I have to imagine him in the shower…naked…with the water washing over his…"_ CC shook her head hard.

"Miss Babcock, are ya ok? You seem a little flushed." Fran was concerned. "I can help you get into the shower if ya want or I can just stay here in case."

CC looked at Fran. She'd never really thought of her as a friend. But lately her thoughts really seemed to be changing, about a lot of things. "Thanks, Nanny F…Fran. Just help me into the bathroom and then stay here in case I need you. Ok?"

Fran smiled at this strangely different and oddly familiar CC. "Sure, what eva ya need."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any of the characters of 'The Nanny.'

A/N Pretty much my all time favorite TV couple. I know it's a long time coming, but I really wanted to finally get the story out on paper. Well, I guess it's not really paper, but you understand…

**Am I Dreaming?**

**Chapter 6**

CC's ankle wasn't broken, but she did need to stay off of is as much as possible for the first week. This meant that someone, and by someone I mean Niles, had to bring everything to her or take her to everything. Not that he minded, but he couldn't let on now, could he?

"Niiiiiiiiles!" CC bellowed from the office.

Niles came into the office. "Yes, my Evil Queen?"

"Niles…try to remember that CC's hurt will you?" Max chided his old friend.

Niles sighed, after all these years Max still didn't understand Niles' and CC's relationship. "Yes, Sir." Niles turned to CC. "I'm terribly sorry, Miss Babcock. What is it that I can do to serve you?" He practically dripped with insincerity.

"Niles, I could really use a couple of Tylenol and some tea, do you think you could get them for me…please?" CC was equally insincere.

Niles and CC rolled their eyes knowing full well they were both performing for Max's benefit now. "Of course, Miss Babcock, it would be my greatest pleasure." Niles gave a slight bow and left the room.

"CC," Max started. "You should be nicer to Niles. "Whether he likes it or not, he does always get you just what you need."

CC sighed at Max's unknown double meaning, and thought to herself. _"What did I ever see in you, Max? You're a good looking man, no doubt, and you are a pretty good business man, but boring, boring, boring." _

In the kitchen, Niles was preparing the tea for Miss Babcock when his thoughts wandered. _"Why do I let her get to me? She's a hellcat of the worst kind, she's never nice to me, and I never get a minutes peace when she's around. But I miss her when she's gone, and she's the only thing that keeps it exciting around here."_

* * *

That night CC was working late in the office so Niles sat down on the sofa to wait for her bellow to help her upstairs. It wasn't long before he fell asleep. CC called but Niles didn't answer or show up so she grabbed the cane they gave her at the hospital, CC was not about to use crutches, and she hobbled into the den to find a sleeping Niles. She was just about to wake him when he made a funny sound.

"_What the hell?"_ CC thought to herself_. "Is he crying? Why would Niles be crying?"_

Niles stirred a bit. "But Maman," Niles voice sounded childlike. "I don't want to be a servant. I want to sing, or do something important." Niles brought his hand to his cheek and a few tears rolled down his face. "Maman, that hurt, I'm sorry. I'll do what you say." Niles stirred again and CC left him not wanted to be caught if he should wake up.

When she was safely away she called for him again. "Niles! Where the hell are you, Merry Maid?"

Niles popped up on the sofa and wiped his face with his palms. "I'm coming, witch." Niles made his way into the hall and found CC just getting up off the settee. "Are you ready now?"

CC nodded. Seeing him now nearly broke her heart. _"His mother took away his dreams. What kind of mother does that…mine." _"Yes, Niles, I'm ready."

Niles frowned at her. "Miss Babcock, are you alright?"

"Yeah, Benson, just help me get upstairs, will ya?" CC didn't want him to be suspicious.

Niles took her elbow and she started hobbling toward the front stairs. "Dear God, this will take forever." Niles swept his arms behind her knees and lifted her easily and carried her to her room. When they were outside her door he carefully set her down. "Think you can make it inside on your own?" CC nodded.

"Good night, Miss Babcock." Niles turned to head down the hall to his own room.

"Niles," CC called after him making him turn. "Thank you…pleasant dreams." CC disappeared into her room.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast Max was in quite a tizzy. "I can't believe that stupid retch!"

CC appeared at the door to the dining room. "CC, you shouldn't have come down the stairs alone, you may have fallen. Niles! You should've called for Niles to help you."

Niles came in from the kitchen. "Sir?"

"Help CC get to the table, will you?" Max threw out.

Niles quickly went to the door and helped CC to her place at the table. "Thank you, Niles." Niles went to the buffet to fix CC a plate. "You know, Maxwell…you were sitting two feet away, you could've helped me to the table."

"I'm sorry, CC." Max apologized to the wrong person again, and CC rolled her eyes. "It's this benefit for the aging actor's home. We just lost our baritone and it's too late to get someone else." Niles delivered CC's breakfast and disappeared into the kitchen.

CC smirked knowing full well they'd lost their baritone, she paid for his cruise. "Why don't we use Niles?" CC tossed out without looking up from her breakfast. "He's a baritone. We know he can sing, and he should have enough time to learn the music. They're all popular Broadway tunes."

Fran's mouth hung open and the kids all turned and gawked at CC as well. "Uh…Miss Babcock," Fran started cautiously. "How much pain medication are ya takin'?"

"Nanny Fine, I haven't taken any medication this morning, why?" CC sat and ate quietly.

Fran looked from child to child and then at Max. "Well, you just suggested that Niles sing in your benefit for the aging actor's home."

"Nanny Fine. Max and I both agree that Niles' is a very capable singer. It's a one night performance to raise money. I'm not talking about taking him on tour or anything." CC still didn't look up from her plate.

Max thought for a moment and leaned in to whisper to Fran. "Do you think he'd be interested in doing it?"

Niles practically burst in from the kitchen. "Yes!" CC didn't look up but she could feel his eyes on her and she knew he was beyond happy.

"_That's right, Butler Boy,"_ CC thought to herself. _"This will be your big night. Live that dream Niles, live that dream." _"Hey, Hazel, can I get a little more coffee over here?" CC finally looked up and waited for his return volley. What she saw surprised her, gratitude. His eyes held gratitude. And he poured her another cup of coffee.

* * *

When his big night arrived, Niles wasn't really nervous. He was in a dressing room back stage in a new tuxedo, a gift from Max, warming up when Fran tapped lightly on the door. "Come in."

"Hey, Niles. How ya doin'? Are ya nervous?" Fran grabbed her friend in a big hug.

"I'm not Fran. I thought I would be, but I'm ready to go." Niles suddenly looked a little melancholy.

"Hey? What's that face?" Fran asked and fiddled with his tie.

"I know it's not really Broadway, but I suppose it's as close as I'll ever get," Niles said wistfully. "I just wish my parents would be able to see it."

"Oh ya parents wanted you to be a singer?" Fran asked.

Niles laughed. "No, Fran, quite to opposite. They forbade me to speak of it. My mother said I came from service and I would stay in service."

"Oh, Honey." Fran smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Well, you go out there and give 'em hell." Neither one noticed CC at the door until Fran turned to exit.

"Ok, Belvedere, are you ready?" CC passed Fran in the door.

Niles nodded. "Don't worry, Babs. I'm sure if I stink it up you have a press release all typed up for the occasion."

"Niles, I have no doubt that you'll be wonderful. You just haven't had as long as the others to learn your entrances and exits. I wanted you to know, I'll be back stage in case you have any questions." CC didn't wait for him to respond before she turned and started toward the door. "Break a leg, Niles."

CC stepped out into the hall and listened as Niles' rich baritone rang out with his warm up. Then she flipped open her phone. "Randy? This is CC Babcock. I need you to do me a favor. Is the equipment still in place from the taping last week? Good, I want this show taped. Yeah the whole thing if you need to put a couple of guys on the cameras that's fine. What? I'm going see if I can…uh…get it on PBS." CC nodded and closed her phone. "And maybe send a copy to England."

Niles was better than wonderful! He opened the show with 'Oh What a Beautiful Mornin' from Oklahoma. Later in the first act he sang the 'Soliloquy' from Carousel. Act two was all about duets and group numbers. Niles sang the Horace Vandegelder part of 'It Takes a Woman' from Hello Dolly. His last number, except for 'There's No Business Like Show Business' with the rest of the cast to close the show, was a duet with the soprano Tara. He'd never met this woman before the dress rehearsal and it was the love song, 'I'll Know' from 'Guys and Dolls'. Luckily for him, CC was in the wings just behind the girl. He sang the song looking just over Tara's shoulder.

Tara sings:

For I've imagined every bit of him  
From his strong moral fiber to the wisdom in his head  
To the home-y aroma of his pipe

Niles sings:  
You have wished yourself a small town Galahad  
The breakfast-eating, Brooks-brothers type.

Tara sings:  
And I shall meet him when the time is right.  
I'll know when my love comes along  
I won't take a chance.  
I'll know he'll be just what I need  
Not some fly-by-night Broadway romance.

Niles sings:  
And you'll know at a glance by the two-pair of pants.

Tara sings:  
I'll know by the calm steady voice  
Those feet on the ground.  
I'll know as I run to his arms  
That at last I've come home safe and sound.  
Until then, I shall wait.  
Until then, I'll be strong.  
For, I'll know when my love comes along.

Niles sings:  
Mine will come as a surprise to me.  
Mine I'll leave to chance and chemistry.

Tara (spoken) Chemistry?  
Niles (spoken) Yeah, chemistry.

Niles sings:  
Suddenly I'll know when my love comes along

Niles sees CC in the wings and fixes his eyes to hers.

I'll know then and there  
I'll know at the sight of her face

How I care, how I care, how I care  
And I'll stop. And I'll stare.

And I'll know long before we can speak  
I'll know in my heart.  
I'll know and I won't ever ask  
Am I right, am I wise, am I smart.  
And I'll stop. And I'll stare.  
At that face, in the throng.  
Yes, I'll know when my love comes along

Tara (spoken) So you think it'll be that easy do you?

Niles (spoken) Oh I didn't say it would be easy. But whoever said that what's worth doing is supposed to be easy?

Together they sing:

I'll know and I won't ever ask  
Am I right, am I wise, am I smart.  
And I'll stop. And I'll stare.  
At that face, in the throng.  
Yes, I'll know when my love comes along.

After curtain calls, Max, CC, Fran and the children made their way back to see Niles.

"Well, old man. You saved the day for me again." Max clapped Niles' on the back.

Fran wrapped him in a huge hug. "You were great, Scarecrow!" Niles laughed at her newest nick-name for him.

"Thank you, everyone, it was a wonderful experience." Niles couldn't help but find himself puffing his chest up a bit. "Literally, a dream come true.

Tara, the soprano, ran in and threw her arms around his neck. "Niles!" She was practically bursting. "You were right! I finally told him! Thank you!" She kissed his cheek and was gone as fast as she'd come.

"What was that about, Tidy Bowl?" CC asked.

Niles shook his head. "Jealous?"

"As if." CC tossed out. She knew that was oddly how she felt when the young starlet was in Niles' arms, but no one else needed to know that.

"Tara asked my advice about her less than attentive boyfriend." Niles' eyes found CC's again. "I don't even remember what I suggested, but I guess it worked."

* * *

A few days later Niles received an overnight letter from his parents. Fran stood next to him as he read it to her.

Son,

We received and watched the video of your performance in Maxwell's show. We're so glad you were available to help him. You did rather well and seemed to really enjoy yourself. Perhaps we were in error all those years ago.

We, as always, are very proud of all of your accomplishments, Niles.

Give our best to Maxwell.

Affectionately,

Maman and Dad

"Geez, Niles. I'm sorry." Fran offered after he'd finished reading his letter to her.

Niles seemed surprised. "Sorry? That's the nicest letter I've ever received from my parents, well...from my mother."

"Really?" Fran questioned him. "They really know how to gush don't they?"

Niles laughed. "Fran…my mother is French and my father is English they are both servants. They aren't known for gushing."

Niles and Fran started toward the office. "How'd you get to be so darned loveable then?" Fran asked her very dear friend. Niles shrugged.

"Mr. Sheffield, Sir." Niles entered the office.

"Yes, Niles?" Max looked up from his work.

"Thank you for sending a video of the benefit to my parents. I've just received a letter from them saying how much they enjoyed my performance." Niles was practically beaming.

Max frowned. "Uhm…I didn't send them a video, Niles." All three turned to CC.

"What?" CC asked. "I asked Randy to tape it so I could shop the show out to PBS. Maybe that dufus messed up the addresses."

"How would Randy have the address of Niles' parents in England, Miss Babcock?" Fran asked snidely.

"I gave the dunce my address book. How he got it there with no last name I'll never know." CC huffed and looked back down at the contract on her lap. "Moron." She added just for effect.

Niles knew better. He didn't know how she knew or how she managed it, but he just knew that she'd had that video sent to his parents. What he couldn't figure out was why.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any of the characters of 'The Nanny.'

A/N Pretty much my all time favorite TV couple. I know it's a long time coming, but I really wanted to finally get the story out on paper. Well, I guess it's not really paper, but you understand…

**Am I Dreaming?**

**Chapter 7**

Niles was just checking the front door before going up to bed when he thought he'd heard giggling. _"Miss Margaret has been home from her date for hours."_ Niles thought to himself. So he carefully crept up and peeked over the sofa at the sleeping CC. "I don't think I've ever heard the witch giggle." Niles whispered to himself.

"OOhhhh…that tickles…you'd better stop." CC cooed.

Niles raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Oooooo she's having a sex dream." Niles frowned and thought, _"I thought she stopped seeing Chandler?" _

"Mmmmmm…oh yeah…that's it…don't stop…" CC moaned and Niles felt a strange sensation in the pit of his stomach. "Oh, God, yes…Niles…please." Niles' jaw dropped to the floor and his eyebrows shot to the ceiling.

He could feel his mouth moving but no sound came out… "She's having a sex dream about me?" Niles wasn't sure what he'd thought. _"First the thing at the theatre now this…?"_

"Mmmmmm…Niles…you smell so good, how do you do that?" CC sighed.

Niles shook his head and whispered, "Great, I didn't even have a dream and I'm going to need a cold shower." Niles carefully lifted CC off the sofa. "Let's go old girl. I'd better take you to bed." Niles whispered softly.

CC nuzzled into his neck. "That's right, Niles. Take me to bed or lose me forever." CC giggled again.

"No more 'Top Gun' for you, Missy." Niles continued up the front stairs.

The next morning Fran came down the back stairs after breakfast to find a singing Niles cleaning up the kitchen. "Hey, you! What's gotcha so happy today?"

"I'm always happy, Miss Fine." Niles tossed back. "And what are your plans for today?"

Fran still wasn't sure what was different about Niles, but she was going to find out. "Well, the kids all have plans with friends so I guess I'm on my own. I might call Val and go shopping."

Fran watched the man to see if he gave her any signs of the reason for his mood. "What are you gonna do today?"

"Well, now that the Man Beast is living here, she keeps Mr. Sheffield working non-stop on their new show. So, I doubt I'll get much time to myself…" Just then CC flung open the kitchen door and strode in. "Good morning, Miss Babcock, did you sleep well?" Niles smirked bringing an odd look from both CC and Fran.

"Niles, that's the third time you've asked me that this morning." CC snarked at him.

"Really? I am sorry. Will you and Mr. Sheffield be working all day, Miss Babcock?"

CC shrugged. "I don't know what Max has planned. I'm tired today, maybe I didn't sleep well. I had the strangest dream."

"Oh yeah?" Fran's interest peaked. "Strange how?"

CC it was about that movie, 'Top Gun'. I watched a little of it yesterday with Brad, Bobby...the boy."

"Hey, a dream about Tom Cruise can't be all bad." Fran smirked. "Whooowheee!"

Niles and CC both frowned. "It wasn't about Tom Cruise. I don't actually like him that much."

"Well, Anthony Edwards isn't bad either, less hair, but still not bad." Fran responded.

CC shook her head. "Nope…wasn't him either." CC turned to the fridge. "I uh…I can't remember who it was. But it was…oh my God." CC froze realizing what she'd just admitted and who she admitted it in front of. "I think I'm going to go take a nap." CC grabbed a bottle of water and went up the back steps.

Fran looked at Niles who didn't seem to be a little disappointed. "Whatsa matta, Niles?"

"Hmmm? I'm just thinking I should go and change. It's my day off and if the Man Beast can take a nap then I'm not wearing my works clothes if I don't have to." Niles went to his room to change. "Fran is going shopping, the children will be out all day, Max is working and Miss Babcock is resting. Niles gets the TV!"

* * *

CC strolls down the front stairs dressed casually in a pale pink t-shirt and jeans. She hears the TV and walks over to find Niles sleeping on the sofa. She moves around the sofa and clicks off the TV.

Niles shifted on the sofa. "What are you doing?"

CC turns to answer and see's that Niles is still sleeping. "He's dreaming…again. I hope it's pleasant this time."

"You felt inspired at 2:00 am?" Niles laughed lightly.

CC clicks the TV back on to check the movie, after a few minutes she smiles. "Ghost." CC smiles and turns the TV off again and heads into the office.

Later that night, Niles heads down the back stairs to the kitchen to get a snack. What he sees stops him dead in his tracks. "What are you doing?"

CC is standing at the counter with a mixing bowl and her hands covered in something. "I felt inspired."

Niles frowned and stepped a little closer. "At midnight?"

CC nodded. "I felt like cinnamon rolls and I haven't made them in a while."

Niles couldn't understand why kneading dough seemed suddenly so erotic to him. "You're going to make them tough if you do it that way."

"Then show me." CC dares.

Niles doesn't know what he's supposed to do. _"Do I ask her to move, do I just jump in? Why does this all seem strangely familiar?"_ His thoughts run rampant. Niles steps up behind CC and puts his hands on top of hers in the big bowl of dough. "Like this."

CC feels the warmth of Niles' body against her back. She's standing at the counter in her bare feet and he's just tall enough to lean over her shoulder and she can feel his breath on her neck. "What are you doing?" CC whispers.

"I feel inspired." Niles lightly growls as his strong hands show her how to gently fold the dough over onto itself until it's a firm ball of dough in her hands. Niles' breathing is getting rough and shallow, and he swallows hard. "See? Simple." He tries to pull his hands away but CC holds on for a moment.

CC turns in his arms and their eyes lock. "Thank you." CC whispers harshly. Niles opens his mouth to speak and finds her lips on his and her tongue softly stroking his bringing a deep seeping moan from him. Ever mindful of his messy hands he keeps them from her practically floating around her. She pulled back and whispered again, "Sweet dreams, Niles." And she was gone.

Niles opened his eyes thinking it must have been another dream. He found himself standing in his kitchen and there was a bowl of dough on the counter. "I don't know what the hell just happened, but I hope it happens again." He sighed heavily, covered the bowl with a towel and put in on the stove to rise until morning. Then turned and went up to bed.

In the morning Niles alarm didn't go off. "Shit!" He practically leapt out of his bed when he realized the family should have had breakfast over an hour ago. He tossed on his robe and flew down the stairs. Fran was sitting at the kitchen table with the Sunday fashion section. "Morning, Niles. Do you believe some of the clothes people are wearing?"

"Miss Fine, what did everyone have for breakfast?" Niles head turned to the stove and there was no covered bowl of dough. He thought to himself. _"I guess it was all just another dream."_

"Miss Babcock made us cinnamon rolls and coffee. The kids were all still at friends so no need to wake you." Fran went to get the plate of rolls out of the fridge for Niles. "I can't tell you how surprised we were when they were more than edible. I think that you must be rubbing off on her."

Niles looked at her in shock. "What?"

Fran frowned. "I said I think you're rubbing off on her. She's in here all the time, Niles. I guess she must've learned something." Fran was a little worried about her friend. "Niles, you look a little pale, have a cinnamon roll and go back to bed."

Niles head was reeling. "Am I dreaming?" Niles whispered to no one. Then he felt the firm pinch on his rear and he shot forward a step.

"I thought I'd pinch you to see if you were dreaming." CC's soft voice whispered past his ear. Niles eyes betrayed him and fluttered closed. CC leaned in very close. "You're not dreaming." Niles felt a light kiss on his cheek. He opened his eyes and watched as CC walked out of the kitchen.

"I really need a long, cold shower." Niles turned and slowly returned to his room.

Niles took his cold shower and realized he had in fact been awake. "Well, that definitely puts a new spin on things." It was Sunday, so Niles had the day off. He slipped into a well fitting pair of jeans and a knit sweater and stepped into his favorite loafers.

When Niles got down to the kitchen it was empty and tidy. He decided to go looking for the family. Fran told him that the children were still at friends. CC was probably in the office with Max and Fran, if she was home is either in the office on Max's desk or in front of the TV. A cursory search of the dining room and den found no sign of anyone. Niles decided to see if anyone was planning dinner at home. He was here so he could whip something up. Niles went into the office. Empty again. "Where the hell is everyone?" He asked himself.

CC stepped into the office. "Max took Fran to an afternoon movie then dinner. I thought it sounded like fun, but I didn't want to be a third wheel."

"Where were you when I came in from the kitchen?" Niles asked politely.

CC smiled. "Can I interest you in a movie?" She lifted up a video. "I'll get it cued up and you go make some popcorn."

Niles eye's narrowed a little suspiciously. "What movie did you get?"

CC blushes a little. "It's a Sunday, Niles. The selection was pretty slim."

"Come on, let me see it." Niles takes the video. "The Princess Bride?" Niles looks at CC and smiles softly. "I've always wanted to see that movie." Niles handed the video back to CC and went to make the popcorn.

After the movie Niles stood and stretched his arms a bit. "Well, that wasn't bad, Babs. Next time though, I get to choose." Niles smirked as he stood and turned off the TV.

CC scoffed. "Yeah…like there will ever be a next time." CC stood and started up to her room. "Night, Niles." _"Why do I have to do that?"_ CC thought as she slipped out of her clothes and into her satin nightgown. She carefully slipped beneath the covers and dropped off to sleep.

"_Why does she have to do that?"_ Niles sighed lightly and headed to bed. He peeled out of his clothes not bothering with pajamas and climbed into bed in just his boxers and t-shirt. He was asleep before he could pull up the blankets.

* * *

That night…

Niles walked out of the barn and looked down at himself. "Why am I dressed like this?"

He looks up and sees CC walk around the corner of the barn in a flowing cream colored dress holding the reins of a handsome black stallion. "Farm boy. Polish my horse's saddle. I want to see my face shining in it by morning." _"Why did I call him farm boy and where did that horse come from?"_ CC thought to herself.

Niles thought to himself,_ "Just look at the horse if you want to see what your reflection_." But all that came out was, "As you wish." _"What the hell was that?"_

What must be a few days later, Niles is outside the same barn. _"Don't I have anything else to wear?"_ Niles thought noticing his clothes as he continued chopping wood.

CC walks up and drops two large buckets at his feet. "Farm boy," _"Again with the farm boy?" _"Fill these with water…please."

Niles looks up from his work. _"Fill them yourself I'm chopping here." Niles' thoughts scream. _"As you wish."

CC leaves but Niles' eyes stay on her. She stops and turns but he manages to look away as now her eyes stay on him.

Like a voice over in their heads Niles and CC hear. "It was that day they were amazed to realize, when he said 'As you wish' what he was really saying was 'I love you.'

"_What?"_ Niles and CC both thought, though neither could say out loud.

Later that day in the barn, CC pointed to a pitcher she could easily reach herself. "Farm boy, fetch me that pitcher." _CC frowned and thought, "I can reach that pitcher, what am I doing?"_

Niles gets the pitcher and hands it to her. They are standing very close and gazing into each other's eyes. "As you wish."

CC looks into his deep blue eyes and her thoughts race. _"I don't know what in hell is going on, but I have to…"_ She never finished the thought her lips were on his and her hands had found their way around his neck.

Niles' thoughts were running madly through his head. _"My God she's beautiful. What is going on? I have no clue where I am but I have no desire to leave." _His hands were resting gently on her waist and he breathed her in.

When they broke the kiss CC looked into Niles' eyes. "What's happening to us, Niles?"

"I don't know, Babs, but it seems strangely familiar." Niles answered.

CC tilted her head as Niles seemed to be moving away. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know." Niles reached out for her.

CC reached back for him. "What if I never see you again?"

"Of course you will, silly woman." Niles smirked.

CC called as Niles seemed so far away now. "But how can you be sure?"

"This is true love. You think this happens every day?" Niles smiled at her and she too felt reassured.

Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep… Niles and CC, each in their own, room popped up in bed. "What in the hell was that?"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any of the characters of 'The Nanny.'

A/N Pretty much my all time favorite TV couple. I know it's a long time coming, but I really wanted to finally get the story out on paper. Well, I guess it's not really paper, but you understand…

**Am I Dreaming?**

**Chapter 8**

Niles was having another restless night's sleep. Not a pleasantly restless night either. "No, Chandler. I don't care what my mother told you. I'm not interested. No it has nothing to do with Niles." Niles flipped from his back to his side.

"You know you want it, CC. Chandler groaned. He grabbed CC's wrists and held her hands over her head with one hand. "Come on, CC what's the servant got that I don't?" Chandler roughly kissed her neck as he forced her against the front of the mansion.

Niles tried to shake himself awake with no success. "Manners for one thing." CC barked at Chandler who just cackled. CC tried to raise her knee to his groin but he held her leg back with his own. "I don't think this is somewhere you want to go, Chandler."

Chandler's voice became heated and more harsh. "I know just where I want to go and if you won't take me in I'll just do it right here." Chandler forced CC's thighs apart with his leg. He took one of her hands and forced it between his legs. "You see what you do to me, CC?" His mouth on hers keeping her quiet as CC tried to wrench herself away from him.

Niles shot up in his bed drenched in sweat. And before he really had time to think he was down the front stairs and throwing open the front door just in time to rip Chandler Graves away from his prey and punch him squarely in the jaw. Taking the trembling CC in his arms he whispered, "Are you alright, Love?" CC nodded into his chest and Niles turned and saw Fran and Max now standing in the doorway. He released CC into Fran's arms and hauled Chandler up off the ground. "If you ever so much as darken and the path in which this woman walks I'll personally see to it that you're next best friend in a large man named Bruno." Niles tossed Chandler off the stoop and turned back into the house.

"What it the hell just happened?" Max demanded.

Niles scooped the still shaking CC into his arms and started up the stairs.

"Niles!" Max called after him.

"Later!" Niles didn't so much as pause and continued his way to CC's room.

"Not now, Max. It'll wait until the morning." Fran lightly touched his arm.

Niles lightly kicked the door open to the guest room and put CC onto the bed. He'd turned down her blankets when he went to bed himself earlier that night. "CC, did he…hurt you?" Niles asked gently. She shook her head. "Can you get dressed for bed or would you like me to get Fran to help you?"

"You, Niles. Please." CC whispered.

Niles stood up confused. "I'm not sure…"

"Please, Niles." CC seemed so fragile, almost childlike.

Niles sighed, went into her bathroom and got her nightgown off the door. "Ok, up you go." Niles stood CC up and helped her to slip off her clothes, trying desperately not to be a man as impossible as that is, while doing so. He pulled the nightgown over her head and arms and then after taking a deep breath, undid her bra and pulled it off.

CC couldn't help but giggle a little at how obviously uncomfortable Niles was. "You're pretty good at that, Niles."

"Yeah, yeah, get in bed, woman." Niles helped her to lie down and he covered her with the blankets and sat on the edge of her bed. "Did he follow you home, CC?"

"I was meeting my mother for drinks, it was a set up. Remind me to kill her, please." CC yawned. "How did you know I was down there? I couldn't scream…he…covered my mouth." CC whimpered a little.

"Shhh, no more talk. It's over now. I just happened to be in the right place at the right time." Niles softly stroked her hair and tucked a wayward strand behind her ear.

Niles turned to stand and CC grabbed his arm. "Stay, Niles, please, until I fall asleep."

Niles smiled and placed her arm back under the covers. "As you wish." Unseen by Niles, CC smiled as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It was only just after breakfast when the bellow came from the office. "Niiiiiiiles!"

"Will he ever learn to use that intercom?" Niles tossed off to no one.

Niles entered the office to a pacing Max. "You bellowed, Sir?"

"Yes, Niles. I'm glad that CC is sleeping in this morning because there is something I need to discuss with you."

Niles stood with his arms behind his back. "Yes, Sir?"

"I want to know what the hell happened last night." Max finally sat behind his desk.

Niles took a deep breath and looked as his employer and dearest and oldest friend. "No, Sir. It's not my place to tell you what happened."

Niles turned to leave and CC was blocking the door to the office. "It's alright, Niles, stay. I'll tell you what happened, Maxwell. My mother called me to meet her for drinks, which I did. Shortly before I left Chandler showed up. Mother insisted he take me home. When we got here he tried to…force himself on me in the vestibule. Niles arrived just in time to stop him." CC took her place on the settee. "Thank you again, Niles."

"You're more than welcome, Miss Babcock. Would you care for tea?" Niles asked.

CC smiled. "Thank you, yes." Niles left the office with Max's jaw practically flapping in the wind.

"CC…why would you're mother send you home with Graves if she suspected what kind of man he was?" Max questioned.

CC sighed. "Maxwell, I'll say this one time and then I never wish to discuss this again, alright?" Max nodded that he understood. "My mother is all about appearances. It would be better for me to be raped by Chandler Graves in your vestibule that behave poorly in public with 'the butler'." CC even used her fingers to make the little quotes around that last bit.

"What's that supposed to mean? I've never known Niles to behave poorly in public or otherwise." Max was indignant at the very suggestion. CC tossed a look at Max and he put his hands up in defeat.

* * *

The rest of the week went by as normally as any week had ever gone by in the Sheffield home. Niles and CC tossed off a few insults and zingers always taking care to steer clear of the 'sore' spots. Max and Fran were still playing at the 'we're doing the first name thing and taking it very slowly' game. The children were doing what they usually did and tried their level best to avoid the two adult couples whenever possible.

When Saturday finally arrived Max made firm plans with Fran for a full day adventure out of the mansion. He planned a lunch, shopping, a matinee, dinner and a carriage ride through the park. CC was thrilled to have a whole day to do absolutely nothing that she didn't want to. She planned on sitting in bed and catching up on her reading; not scripts, not contracts, not even letters or email, she'd looked forward to a few trashy romance novels all week and that's what she was hell bent on getting accomplished. The children always had weekend plans and this weekend was no different. Maggie would be away all weekend with a girlfriend from school. Gracie was going to a weekend Freud seminar and Brighton was planning on chasing girls with Kevin all weekend. Niles had planned on catching a Tracey and Hepburn film festival in the afternoon and wouldn't be home until late that evening.

* * *

CC nodded off in the middle of the third trashy novel but it wasn't the kind of dream one would imagine a trashy novel would bring on that she had to deal with.

"Still can't get her to be seen with you in public, huh Servant?" Chandler spat from behind Niles. CC thrashed in her bed.

Niles spun around pulling his hands from the pockets of his bomber jacket. "What the hell do you want, Graves?"

CC whimpered a little. "Niles…"

"I want her, Servant. And I'll have her. I need the Babcock money, and her mother can't wait to give it to me. So you have better just back off." Chandler kept himself back and hidden in the shadows so Niles couldn't strike out.

"No…Niles…" CC squirmed a little.

Niles seethed knowing he was only two minutes from the back door of the mansion. "I don't think it's up to Mrs. Babcock who CC chooses to spend her time with, Graves."

Chandler cackled. "You think CC Babcock would choose you over me? Or her money? You are either stupid or naive."

CC whimpered like a child.

"I'm neither, I assure you. And I meant what I said. Don't even darken her path or you'll see just how dedicated a servant I can be." Niles turned his back and headed toward the side alley to the kitchen door.

"Don't you turn your back on me, Servant!" Chandler struck him from behind knocking him to the ground.

CC nearly leapt off the bed. "Niles!" CC tore down the back stairs and out the back door just as Fran and Max were pulling up in the car. "Hurry, Niles is in trouble!"

Max followed CC and yelled to Fran, "Call 911!" CC and Max ran frantically down the alley to the place CC saw in her dream. "There!" Max called at the man standing over Niles.

"Chandler!" CC yelled and when he looked up Max saw it was indeed Chandler Graves holding a small bat. He turned to run just as the police car pulled up.

CC fell to the ground. "Niles, please be ok. Niles? Niles?"

As the police cuffed Chandler and put him in the car an officer approached Max. "The ambulance is on the way. Is someone going to tell me what happened?"

Max and CC helped Niles roll over. "That man attacked me." Niles barely got out before losing consciousness. CC wept and held him.

Max stood up and walked over to the officer. "Throw the book at him officer. A week ago he attacked this woman in front of my home. Now he's attacked Niles here. I want a restraining order keeping him the hell away from my home and my family."

The EMT's ran down the alley with the stretcher and lifted Niles into the ambulance only a few minutes later. CC didn't give them a choice she rode in the back. "We're right behind ya," Fran tossed out standing in the alley now next to Max.

Max put his arm around Fran and they walked back to the car. "How did CC know that Niles was in trouble way out here? You can't see this part of the alley from the house."

"Max, Honey. Those two are connected in ways we'll never understand." Fran rested her head on Max's arm until they got to the car.

* * *

In the ambulance Niles' eyes started to flutter and the first thing he saw were her clear blue eyes looking down at him dripping with tears. "Don't cry, Love. My head is hard enough to take a few blows from Chandler Graves." He reached up to wipe her tears away with his thumbs.

"I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you…Servant." CC smirked at him.

Niles smiled his lopsided grin. "I suppose you'd take up with the next troll that crawled out from under a bridge."

"You're no troll, Niles. A toad maybe, but no troll." CC leaned down and rested her forehead on his. "But you're my toad." Her tears fell again.

"How did you know, I needed…" Niles asked.

CC cut him off. "Shhhh…later. For now, you rest. I promise I'll tell you later."

* * *

At the hospital they ran a few tests and Niles got a few staples in the back of his head for his trouble, but no real damage or concern so they sent him home. Max helped CC get Niles up to his room. "CC, I can take care of things from here." Max offered.

"No, Max. You go see to Fran. She was pretty upset. I'll take care of Niles. Call it, returning the favor." CC shooed Max out of Niles' room and turned to face her 'patient.' "I don't know about this servant routine, but I'll do my best." She kidded Niles who was still a little doped up on the meds they gave him at the hospital.

"What do you want to do first?" Niles laughed.

CC shook her head at him. She slipped off his loafers and socks then pulled his polo up over his shoulders and off his head exposing his muscular chest. CC suddenly felt very warm. She went to the bathroom and got his pajamas off the door and when she returned he was laying back on the bed his legs still hanging over the edge. CC swallowed hard and slowly approached the waist of his jeans. She thought to herself. _"Please not button fly…" _CC sighed and undid the button and zipper then carefully pulled his jeans down over his hips and off his feet. The she slipped his pajama pants on and grabbed his hands. "Ok, now, stand up." He managed to get him to his feet and she pulled his pants up around his waist. Then she slipped his pajama shirt up his arms and over his strong shoulders and started buttoning him up.

Niles smiled as he watched her. "So beautiful." He let slip from his lips. "You're pretty good at this, you know." CC still didn't meet his gaze, even as she buttoned the last button of his shirt. Niles lifted her chin to bring her eyes to him. Both standing in their bare feet, he was a good two inches taller than her. "Thank you, CC." Niles placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Alright, that's enough of that. You're drugged and I refuse to take advantage. Now lay down." Niles did as she ordered and she covered him with the blankets and sat down next to him. "It's a good thing you have such a hard head." CC stood and kissed his forehead.

Niles grabbed her arm. "Stay for a while. Please."

"As you wish." They laughed softly together.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any of the characters of 'The Nanny.'

A/N Pretty much my all time favorite TV couple. I know it's a long time coming, but I really wanted to finally get the story out on paper. Well, I guess it's not really paper, but you understand…

**Am I Dreaming?**

**Chapter 9**

"I don't believe it!" CC stormed out of the office and flew into the kitchen.

Max started after her and Fran stopped him in the doorway. "Let her go, Max. She's headed in the right direction."

CC flew into the kitchen causing Niles to jump at the sink. "Geez, Babs, give a guy a warning, I could've cut my finger off." Niles saw the distress on her face. "What's the matter?"

"They threw it out!" CC banged her fists onto the counter. "I don't know why or how or how much it cost, but they threw it out!"

Niles put down the knife and moved to face her. "Miss Babcock, you're not making a lot of sense here. Who threw what out?" Niles asked cautiously.

"They tossed out our case against Chandler. He's out on the street, charges dropped for insufficient evidence." CC looked ready to explode. Niles didn't know if she'd scream, cry or collapse, but he didn't think the kitchen was the best place for any of those things.

"Come on." Niles took her hand and led her up the back stairs to her room. Once inside he turned and latched the door and sat her on the bed sitting down beside her. "Ok, now tell me everything."

"The DA's office just called Max to tell him that the case against Chandler had been dropped for insufficient evidence. My testimony and your testimony don't count apparently." CC let the tears start to fall. Niles still wasn't sure if they were out of pure anger and hate or despair. "I know that BB had something to do with this."

Niles sighed heavily and took her in his arms. "I wish there was something we could do to finally free you of her." Niles froze not meaning to actually say that out loud. "I'm sorry, that's inappropriate of me."

"No, Niles. You're right. I'm sorry I ever got you involved in any of this. It all started with that wedding." CC was crying full on now.

Niles heart broke watching her cry. "Please, CC. Don't cry, not over her. She's not worth it."

"I'm not crying about her. I'm crying about you." Niles was genuinely shocked.

Niles lifted her face to his. "I don't understand."

"He'd have killed you, Niles. If we hadn't gotten there, Chandler would've killed you just to keep you away from me. I couldn't bear that thought of losing you and knowing it was all my fault." CC wrapped her arms around him and wept.

"You can't blame yourself for what Chandler did. I'll never let him have you. If I have to come back from the grave I'll protect you from him…I swear it." Niles kissed her forehead.

A few more minutes of crying and CC's breathing seemed to settle a bit. After a few more moments "Niles…"

"Mhmm?" He softly rubbed her back.

"Make love to me." CC whispered in his ear.

Niles stopped breathing for a moment. "Hmm?" Certain he'd heard her wrong.

CC stood and faced him, cupping his face with her hands. "Make love to me…" CC smirked. "Servant."

Niles stood and kissed her lightly. "As you wish." Their eyes locked and never faltered as they slowly undressed each other. When they were fully divested of their clothes Niles lifted CC and placed her carefully on the bed and slid beneath the covers with her. Looking in her eyes he asked, "Are you sure?"

"Niles, I've wanted you for longer than I can remember. I couldn't be more sure if I waited a hundred years." CC tickled the hair on his chest.

Niles grinned his lopsided grin. "It's a shame we couldn't invite your mother over to watch."

"Ewww, Niles." She playfully smacked him.

"It would probably kill her." Niles winked.

CC smirked. "Hand me the phone." Niles kissed her softly and they spent the next couple of hours exploring each other and loving each other as if they were the only two people left on the planet.

As they lay in CC's bed wrapped tightly in each other's arms CC breathed him in. "Niles…?"

"Yes, Love?" Niles answered more content in his life than he could ever recall.

"I love you." CC said with such simplicity it was as pure as any love God had ever made.

Niles rolled onto his side to face her, a tear teasing at the corner of his eye. "I love you, too. I think I have forever."

"What do we do now?" CC asked.

Niles laughed. "Do you still want to…stick it to your mother?"

"What do you have in mind, Servant?" CC kissed his neck.

* * *

Max shook his head. "CC, are you sure this is how you really want to handle it?"

"Yes, Maxwell. I've thought about it very carefully and I think it's the only way. Besides, you know how happy it will make me." CC smiled at him. "I have to go get ready for the show." CC left the office through the patio doors and closed them behind her.

Niles entered the office. "Sir, Mrs. BB Babcock and Mr. Chandler Graves have arrived to see you." Niles said as politely as he could muster, turned and left.

"BB, Chandler." Max stood and did his level best not to instruct Niles to toss them both out of his house. "I've only agreed to this because CC asked me to and she's a very dear friend."

Graves scowled his most smarmy and vile smile. "Let's just get too it, Sheffield. I don't want to keep our guests waiting."

"I have no idea why CC agreed to any of this BB, she's a vibrant woman and I can't believe she's allowing you to force her hand." Max was hard and cold with the elder Babcock.

"Look Maxwell. I'd always hoped that you and CC would finally come to some sort of arrangement." BB started. "You are just too damn cold or hard or stupid to realize what an amazing match she'd have been for you."

"On the contrary, BB, I am well aware of each and every one of CC's virtues and attributes." Max was getting riled up and it was working for him. "What astonishes me is that you of all people would marry her off to this vile specimen who barely qualifies as a human being. I saw him attacking her myself not a month ago and then he attacked Niles."

"Niles." Chandler scoffed. "He's hardly worthy of your concern, Sheffield. He's your butler; you can always find another one. CC is one of a kind, why wouldn't I want her?"

Max smiled. "I have no doubt you want CC. But I think it's more for her money and the status her name, breeding and credentials will afford you. You're no match for CC, Chandler. I've seen her chew up better men than you and spit them out. You can't handle CC Babcock. You should run while you can."

"Can't handle her? She's just a woman, Max." Chandler boasted. "You said yourself how you saw me handling her right out front not more than a month ago. She did put up quite a fight, but if it hadn't been for your ridiculous butler stepping in I'd have had her too."

Max continued on with the plan trying to keep down the bile this man was bringing up. "If that's the case Chandler, why threaten Niles? He's just a servant, but you were threatened by his presence in CC's life."

"His presence?" Chandler and BB both laughed loudly. "He's a servant. He said as much himself right before I knocked the crap out of him." Chandler made a face remembering. "He said something about 'don't even darken her path or you'll see how dedicated a servant I can be.'" Chandler did his best English accent. "Come on, Max, how lame is that?"

"Lame is it?" Max smiled. "Lame that he should love her so much that he devotes himself to making her happy and keeping her safe from the likes of you too?"

BB's eyes grew hard and cold. "That's enough, Maxwell. Don't speak about CC and that servant in such a familiar manner. Where is my daughter? We have a wedding to attend."

Fran came into the office. "Max, uhm…everyone is here and we're ready to start whenever you're through with Mrs. Babcock and Mr. Graves."

"We're through." Max smiled at Fran. BB Babcock led the way out of the office and stopped dead just inside of the door to the den when she saw Stuart Babcock at the foot of the front stairs.

"What's he doing here?" BB spun on her heels and asked Max.

Max looked surprised. "You find it shocking that CC would want her father to give her away?"

Niles stood just in front of the front row of guests in his finest white tie and tails. Chandler laughed at the sight of him. "Poor little servant, has to serve guests at my wedding." Chandler chuckled.

Just then the officer came up behind him. "Chandler Graves?" Chandler nodded without looking. "You're under arrest for the attacks on both CC Babcock and Niles. You have the right to remain silent. We'll get to the rest after the wedding."

"What?" Chandler seethed.

The officer smiled at Max. "Thanks, Mr. Sheffield. I didn't think you'd ever get him to admit to both attacks.

BB seethed. "Maxwell, what in hell is going on here?"

"Your daughter is getting married, BB. Sit down and shut up." Maxwell was practically giddy.

* * *

The music started and CC stepped out onto the top step and her father took her arm. She was a vision. She wore a Vera Wang that was designed just for her. It was a gorgeous ivory Italian satin gown that fit well to all her curves, with one wide shoulder strap and a neckline that swept down across her bust line and under her other arm. It had a slit in the center front to just above the knee and a small train in the back. She wore her hair up with a few wispy curls falling around her face. She carried a cascading bouquet of calla lilies and baby's breath. Fran stood at the front across from Niles and Max took his place in front as well and waited for Stuart to deliver CC.

BB sat in the front row and Chandler and the officers sat directly behind her. BB grinned and looked back at Chandler. Well, I suppose that Max is a very gallant man to be marrying CC just to save her from you." BB cackled.

"You set me up." Chandler whispered through gritted teeth. As Stuart and CC came to the back of where the guests were seated everyone stood and all jaws dropped at how stunning CC was.

Stuart whispered, "Are you ready, Kitten?"

"Daddy, I've waited forever to marry this man. Let's go." CC smiled at him as he stood before her with glistening eyes keeping his tears at bay.

Stuart and CC arrived at their destination and Father Thomas asked. "Who freely gives this woman in marriage?"

BB stood and with Stuart announced. "We do." BB smirked at Stuart and sat back down.

Niles moved toward CC and leaned down to BB. "Thank you Mrs. Babcock." Then he accepted CC's hand from Stuart and he and CC walked up the two steps to face Father Thomas.

BB was about to protest when Stuart lightly clapped his hand over her mouth and whispered. "You already gave her freely in marriage. You can't take it back now."

Max took his place next to Niles and Fran took CC's flowers and stood beside her as well.

Father Thomas began the service.

About twenty minutes later they were married. The gathered congregation found out that CC stood for Chastity Claire and that Niles did indeed have a last name…and a middle name for that matter, Niles Andrew Brightmore. CC joked that at least she wouldn't have to have all her monogrammed items changed. And Niles joked that he completely understood the reason for her going by CC.

Max couldn't have been more proud of the man he thought of as a brother and his partner and dear friend making this commitment to each other, for each other. BB would have to leave both CC and Niles alone now. Even BB wouldn't fight an official marriage license. Chandler knew now that he stood no chance at seeing a penny of CC's money and he would face some jail time since he admitted to both attacks. Niles had his CC and CC had her Niles and no one could take that away from them.

A short time later after the buffet tables were cleared away and the chairs were folded up and stacked the music seemed to ring out through the house. Chandler had been taken away, but BB was still there. So when the tango came on Niles looked at his wife. "Shall we do a little cavorting, Love?"

"I thought you'd never ask." CC kissed him firmly and they took the floor and moved together so perfectly it looked almost choreographed.

Once again when they finished with a little spin and kiss the room rang out with applause. BB huffed off and headed toward the front door completely unnoticed. Stuart joined them on the dance floor. "Very well done, Baby. Your mother huffed off, but I don't think anyone noticed."

"Well, Love, it seems like the servant and the socialite stole the show again!" Niles joked.

CC shook her head. "This time it was our show."

CC held the bouquet in her lap while Niles carefully removed CC's strappy heel and slowly slid the garter down CC's leg. When his strong warm hands started sliding down her leg she shivered a little. His eyes never left hers and his mind was racing. CC found her breathing a little haggard as his hand passed her knee and started slowly down her calf. "Oh, God," Niles whispered. "Your skin is like silk. You're getting goose bumps. This all seems very familiar." CC winked at him.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any of the characters of 'The Nanny.'

A/N Pretty much my all time favorite TV couple. I know it's a long time coming, but I really wanted to finally get the story out on paper. Well, I guess it's not really paper, but you understand…

**Am I Dreaming?**

**Chapter 10**

CC and Niles stood at the foot of the front stairs as CC prepared to throw the bouquet. "Toss that damn thing, I still have one more surprise for you."

CC whispered to him. "I don't think I'll be surprised by that twice, Niles." She kissed his cheek.

"Not that you silly, woman, now come on, toss it." Niles urged her.

CC turned her back to the single girls. Fran was right up front. CC made a big show of winding up while she counted off. "One…two…three!" CC whipped her arm over her head and then turned and lightly tossed the bouquet to Fran.

Niles carefully lifted CC off the floor and carried her up the stairs. "G'night people. Let's go old girl. I'd better take you to bed." Niles whispered softly.

CC nuzzled into his neck. "That's right, Niles. Take me to bed or lose me forever." CC giggled again.

"Why? Are you feeling inspired?" Niles joked back.

CC, not to be outdone added. "No, I'm hoping you'll be inspired."

"As you wish." They laughed together.

Niles carried CC up the front stairs and walked down the hall past his room and then past her room. "Niles…where are we going?"

"Your surprise." Niles continued carrying her and actually picked up his pace. "We're almost there."

"I just hope you're not too tired from carrying me, too…take care of business." CC laughed.

Niles growled. "Never worry about that, Love." Niles carried CC up on more last flight of stairs.

"Niles, why are we going up to the third floor?" CC was a little concerned. She'd never even seen the third floor.

Niles looked into her eyes. "Close your eyes, Love. Please?" CC sighed and closed her eyes.

Niles carefully turned the knob and pushed the door open all the while holding CC in his arms. He stepped into the room. "That's it, over the threshold." Niles placed CC gently on the floor and flipped on the light switch. Surprise!"

CC gasped at the room surrounding her. There she stood in the most exquisite master suite she'd ever seen. All the furniture was meticulously chosen and placed for its function and beauty. Dark mahogany wood with cherry inlay on the dressers, the armoire, the writing desk and chair, and the huge king sized four poster bed and night stands. There was a sitting area with a love seat, two chairs, a coffee table, and a side table with tiffany lamp. The fabrics and linens were all in rich deep green, gold and burgundy. It was breathtaking. "It's beautiful, Niles."

"It's yours…well…ours." Niles confided.

"What?" CC was very confused.

"Sara made Max promise that if I ever married that he would give me the third floor. He gave it to me more than a year ago. When I first told him how much…I loved you." Niles confessed. "I've been working on it ever since."

CC's eyes glistened with the forming tears. "You did all this for me?"

"Of course." Niles smiled at his bride. "Please don't cry, Chastity." He wiped her tears away with the back of his hand. "So soft."

He took her mouth with his and pulled her into his chest. They slowly and carefully, caressingly, disrobed each other. Taking time to touch, smell and taste each and every part of each newly uncovered area of soft skin. Finally, after sharing 20 years of love that had been hidden and held at bay waiting for release, they lay entwined in each other's arms spent and exhausted.

Sleepily Niles pulled the covers up around them and kissed her softly. CC pulled him in and deepened the kiss.

When they broke the kiss CC looked into Niles' eyes. "What happened to us, Niles?"

"I don't know, Babs, but it all seems right, finally." Niles answered.

CC whispered as she started to drift off to an exhausted sleep. "I love you, Niles."

"I love you, too." Niles murmured as he too was drifting.

"Am I dreaming, Niles?" CC asked softly.

"Of course not, Love." Niles answered drowsily.

"How can you be so certain?" CC cooed and snuggled back into him.

"This is true love. You think this happens every day?" Niles kissed her neck and pulled her back tightly into his chest. Niles whispered softly. "You smell wonderful."

"Thank you, Niles." CC sighed deeply. "Promise you'll love me forever."

"As you wish." Niles kissed into her hair.

* * *

Niles and CC converted the remaining rooms of the third floor over the next several months. They stood for their best friends Max and Fran when they married just over a year after their own wedding happened in the home the couples shared. The quips and insults still flew between the two but with far more underlying affection than ever before. Chandler served his time for attacking CC and Niles and lost all credibility with 'society folk'. In fact, Niles was so welcomed by those very same 'society folk' that even BB eventually accepted and practically 'welcomed' him to the family.

"So Babs," Niles stopped her as they finally made it to their apartment upstairs. "What is this big birthday surprise you have for me?" Niles waggled his eyebrows.

CC smiled, took his hand and sat him down in the large hallway sitting area of their third floor residence. "I've finally finished that 'special room'."

"Well, alright, may I see it now?" CC shook her head. "I have one other surprise for you first. I'm not sure how you'll handle it, so I want you sitting down."

Niles frowned a little scared. "You're scaring me a little, Love."

"Don't be scared, silly." CC handed him a small package.

Niles tore into the paper revealing a double photo frame. His jaw dropped to his chest. "Are these…" Niles could feel the tears forming in his eyes. "Are these…ultrasound photos?"

CC nodded. "Are you happy?"

Niles couldn't speak. He looked into her eyes and she saw a tear slip down his cheek. "I'm beyond happy." He grabbed her into his arms and kissed her sweetly. "When?"

"Mother's Day, isn't that a hoot?" CC laughed.

Niles was suddenly shocked. "That soon?" He ran the numbers in his head. "That means you're already, what twenty weeks? Why didn't you tell me?" Niles wasn't angry, more confused.

"Niles, I was told years ago that it wasn't likely I'd ever conceive." CC stood and paced a little in front of him. "So with my…age and it being my first pregnancy, Dr. Jaffe expressed some concerns about my carrying to term. I decided to wait until I was through the first trimester before I said anything. I didn't want you to be disappointed if…something happened."

"You went through all that alone?" Niles stood and gathered her into his arms again. "I wish you'd let me carry some of the burden for you." Niles hand instinctively went to her slightly bulging belly. "Is everything alright, now?"

CC smiled and put her hand on his. "Dr. Jaffe says that all my tests are very good. No signs of distress or trouble."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Niles grinned his silliest lopsided grin.

"Yes." CC smiled back at him.

Niles frowned. "You don't want to know the sex?"

"Niles, didn't you look at the photos?" CC retrieved the frame from the window seat and stood next to him. "See right there?" CC pointed to the ultrasound photo on the left. "That's definitely Daddy's boy right there."

Niles blushed. "Well what happened to him over here?" Niles pointed to the other photo.

That's Daddy's little girl." CC smiled at his goofy grin. "That's right, Captain Efficient, two for one."

Niles eyes released a few more tears before CC could lightly kiss them away. "Now, how 'bout I show you that room?" CC took his hand and led him to the door next to their master suite. "Ready?" Niles nodded.

CC opened the door, pulled him inside and turned on the light. Niles was afraid he'd burst into full on tears. It was a nursery…for two. It was decorated beautifully with two gorgeous cribs, dressers, changing tables and matching Mommy and Daddy rockers. Everything was done in pale green and yellow. CC had added some pink accents to one set of furniture and pale blue to the other set. Niles found himself chuckling at the mobiles that hung over the cribs. Each one had a mini feather duster, broom, dust pan, high heeled shoe, briefcase and phone. "A little bit of both of us over here, huh?"

"This room is going to be filled with a little bit of both of us before we know it. I thought it seemed appropriate." CC snuggled into his side where he stood next to one of the cribs. "Niles…are you alright?"

He turned to look into her eyes. "I didn't think I could ever be happier than you made me the day we married, until now." He cupped her face in his hands. "This room is lovely, CC. We will have two very lucky little babies." He placed his hand on her belly again, this time he got another little surprise. His eyes grew big and his goofy 'expectant Daddy' grin slid across his face. "That's amazing."

CC laughed. "I get that a lot. I've noticed it's mostly when you talk. I think they like the sound of Daddy's voice."

Niles eyes grew wide again and he dropped to his knees and put his hands on her tummy. "Hello, hello, my little loves. Mommy and Daddy can't wait to meet you. But for now, better stay put, get big and grow strong." Niles rested his cheek against the fabric of CC's blouse and felt another little kick.

CC's hands raked softly through his hair. "I love you, Niles. Thank you."

Niles placed a soft kiss on her tummy and stood to face her. "I love you, too. But…thank you…for what?"

"For everything, silly servant." CC chided him. She opened the adjoining door to the master suite and pulled him inside to the love seat. "Thank you for loving me. Thank you for waiting for me to get over myself and admit how lucky I was to have you loving me. Thank you for marrying me and giving me this gorgeous room and all the rest of them. Thank you for them…" CC's hands went to her belly. "And mostly thank you for giving me what I didn't think anyone would ever give me, true, deep and unconditional love and affection just because I'm me. Not CC Babcock, socialite, trust fund baby and Broadway producer, but just plain old Chastity." A single tear slid slowly down her cheek.

"My turn, then." Niles knelt down in front of her. "Chastity Clair Babcock, thank you for taking a miserable, mean old man servant and making him a deliriously happy husband and expectant father. Two gifts I had all but given up on in my life. You are my one and only heart's desire and these little charmers here," Niles covered the hands she still rested on her tummy with his. "They will know nothing if not the abundance of love that their parents feel for them and each other. I adore you, Love." Niles kissed her softly.

* * *

Just about six months later, it was Mother's day morning. And as if Niles had scheduled it himself, CC woke after a restful night's sleep, had a shower and went into labor. Niles, CC, Max and a now pregnant Fran drove quickly to the hospital. Dr. Jaffe met them in the maternity ward reception area.

"Hello, hello!" Dr. Jaffe sang out, mocking CC just a little. He was a tall man with slightly thinning hair and glasses who knew how to put anyone at ease, even our CC. "So, Niles, right on schedule I see. I should've known. Happy Mother's Day, CC. Shall we make it official?"

CC groaned at the jokes being tossed about her but couldn't bring herself to be mad. This was a day she'd waited for as long she could remember. She was about to bring into the world, not one child, but two; created out of the most honest expression of love she'd ever known.

"CC?" Niles frowned. "Where were you?" He smiled at his wife.

CC grinned. "I was just wondering if I'm going to be dealing with the uber punctual for the rest of my natural life." CC cringed with another contraction.

Dr. Jaffe took charge. CC was in her 40's and carrying twins to term is no easy thing for a much younger woman, he didn't want to take any chances with them now. "Let's get this lady to delivery." Dr. Jaffe spoke to the nurse who wheeled CC away with Niles hot on her tail. "Deb," Dr. Jaffe spoke to another nurse. "Prep surgical room three in case we have to do an emergency section." Dr. Jaffe went in the direction they'd taken CC.

Niles was given a set of scrubs to change into while the anesthesiologist gave CC her epidural. She still had a way to go, and it would make her more comfortable. When Niles returned she was resting and Fran was hovering just a little.

"Are ya sure ya don't want me to call anyone, CC?" Fran asked.

CC shook her head. "No thanks, Fran. The last thing I want is a Babcock family war at the hospital while I'm trying to push out a double dose of servant spawn."

"Hey!" Niles made his presence known. "They have their share of socialite too, don't forget." Niles kissed CC on the head. "How do you feel, really?"

"Good, actually. The epidural, by the way Fran, it's definitely the way to go, has taken the sharpness out of the contractions but the nurse says they are still doing their job." CC grabbed Niles' hand and squeezed making his eyes grow large.

"Ow, woman! Give a guy a little warning next time." Niles shook his fingers when she released him.

CC snarked at him. "Geez, a little squeeze and you're complaining?"

"Never, Love. I just want a little warning next time." He kissed her again.

"Uhm…it looks like you have everything under control here, Niles. I'm gonna go call the kids and let them know what's happening." Fran gave CC's hand a light squeeze, winked at Niles and left them alone.

"Well, Love. Have we decided on the names for the little servant and socialite?" Niles sat in his appointed 'Daddy chair'.

CC nodded then grimaced. "Con…tract…" Niles freely offered his hand for the squeezing and she gladly took it but was a little more careful, after all he did need his hands. CC blew out a breath when the contraction passed. "I thought we'd decided on…" CC grimaced again, and Niles grew concerned.

Niles went to the door and called the nurse. "Her contractions are very close together. She's not getting time to rest between."

The nurse came in and checked the print out. "I'm going to have a look and see how far you're dilated." Before the nurse could pull up the sheet CC leaned away from Niles and barfed into the pan they'd put next to her bed earlier.

"Uhm…" Niles frowned. "Is that supposed to happen?" Niles handed CC a few ice chips and wiped her mouth then put a cool cloth on her head.

The nurse laughed. "Yes, she jumped from 3 centimeters to fully dilated and effaced in a matter of ten minutes. That would make anyone blow chunks."

Niles had to laugh at the nurse's 'official terminology'. "Does that mean she's ready to go?"

The nurse nodded. "It means the babies are ready, whether CC is or not." The nurse patted CC's foot and left to get Dr. Jaffe.

"Well, Love. It looks like it's about that time. Anything you want to tell me before you start the yelling and swearing?" Niles kissed her lightly on the cheek.

CC grimaced as another contraction passed. "Uh huh…I love you Niles. And I know I'm going to say some horrible things in a few minutes. But please know that I've never been happier than I am at this momeeeent." CC had another contraction.

"Well, I see we're ready to give this a shot, huh?" Dr. Jaffe blew into the room. "Ok, CC. Let's have a look and see what we've got." Dr. Jaffe pulled back the sheet and raised his eyebrows. "Gee, that kind a looks like a head, what do you think, nurse?"

Niles shook his head at the doctor and took CC's hand. He leaned in close. "I love you, CC. Let the zingers fly, Love."

"Ok, CC when you feel the next contraction, let's have a good push and see what we get, shall we?" Dr. Jaffe was feeling very comfortable about this delivery now. CC was actually more relaxed than she'd been even during the pregnancy.

The delivery went, again as if Niles had scheduled it, like clockwork. CC had an easier time than Dr. Jaffe expected. Niles bit his tongue and left any comments about how easily she managed to 'push out a double dose of servant spawn' unspoken.

Daniel Joseph with a hint of red in his blond hair and deep blue eyes was the first to arrive, quietly entering his world weighing 5 lbs. 9 oz. at 20 inches long. His father couldn't have been more pleased. Lauren Marie arrived with much more fury about ten minutes later. Screaming the entire time, Lauren's shining blue eyes and nearly white blonde hair brought a joyous smile to her father's face. She weighed 5 lbs 2 oz. at 20 and a half inches long. Niles couldn't help but let the smirk move across his face as he thought. _"One little me, and one little CC."_

CC sat up in her bed holding her babies and a tear drifted down her cheek. "Well, my little ones welcome to the insanity that will surely be your lives." CC leaned down and dropped a little kiss on the head of each baby.

Niles leaned down and kissed CC's lips in an almost chaste kiss. "You did good, woman." Niles sat carefully on the edge of the bed. "I love you."

CC looked into the eyes of their childrenand then into his eyes . "I love you, too. Daddy."


End file.
